Legend of the Crimson Knight
by bradw316
Summary: This is my oldest and most beloved story, previously named The Wild Horse and the Dark Elf, it's been given a small edits here and there, mostly this will be to tide people over until I can update current stories.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I disclaim rights to Ranma and Record of Lodoss War.

Ranma Saotome was falling through a dark void, unsure of whether it would end. But that was only a surface concern, really. The reason he came to be in this dark void was his true concern. Happosai had finally gotten a demon spell right, but the creature that emerged from the circle went on a murdering spree that started with the ancient, perverted Martial Artist. It didn't end until the entire Wrecking Crew was almost completely destroyed.

First to go were the Kunos. Unable to distinguish reality from fantasy, both thought that they could battle the evil monstrosity alone and both were burned to a crisp before they could even get within five feet of the thing.

Next was, to his heartbreak, Ukyou and Ryouga, although the two had done the most damage to his relationship. He knew that the two had fought hard together to separate him and Akane in the past, foolish as that was. They used the same teamwork against the demon, and actually managed to do some serious damage to it before the thing broke Ukyou's leg. This sent Ryouga into a blind rage; the demon fed on that rage and with one simple motion snapped Ryouga's neck. Ukyou followed when the demon simply let loose its fire breath, she never even had the time to scream out.

Next to follow had been his foolish father, begging for his life, and Soun Tendo, begging for the lives of his daughters while holding a spear. Ranma had found a new admiration for the head of the Tendo family at that moment, just before the demon let loose his first energy blast, decimating the two men. By this time Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo had shown up. Cologne had begun to chant a strange incantation while Mousse and Shampoo attacked the creature.

Ranma, meanwhile, had come up with a plan of his own, and was slowly dancing around the demon, working his way into a spiral to perform the Hiryu Shoten-Ha. As he slowly moved in, Akane decided she had had enough waiting on the sidelines and flew at the demon in a blind rage much like Ryouga, but with one big difference. She was able to dodge the demon's strikes until she was in front of Cologne. However, the demon then let loose it's second energy blast, wiping her and the elder Amazon out in one blast.

Ranma grimaced as he remembered his heart ripping in two when Akane vanished from sight, but he had other concerns. At that point he knew he'd mourn after the fight was done. He turned back to the spiral he was working on. Mousse and Shampoo had luckily been knocked out during the battle. Little did Ranma know, the spell Cologne had been working on had been finished, but it lacked direction.

When Ranma let the Hiryu Shoten-Ha go, the demon was caught up in it. Every time the demon tried to summon up the energy to break it down, the attack got stronger. It eventually became so strong that Ranma was knocked backward right into the vortex Cologne had summoned before she died. The last thing he saw before the vortex closed was the energy growing larger. The demon would die eventually, but he doubted his remaining friends and family would survive. He slumped forward, finally coming to grips with everything he lost, his true love gone, his home destroyed, and his friends dead or dying, all because of that pervert and his own stupidity.

"Mom, Akane, I'm sorry," Tears finally escaped his eyes. After all, in this void, who would see him?

After a few moments of crying, he opened his eyes and found himself, not in a void, but in a cave. Sounds began to register to him. He heard molten fire to his left. He saw gold and other riches up in a cavern not far. He felt the whole cavern shaking and saw the body of a huge red dragon slowly sinking into the fires. He looked around and saw the body of a dark-skinned woman lying on the cavern floor. With his ki sense he could tell her life was hanging by a thread.

Instead of just waiting for the volcano to take him to meet his family, he ran to her, picked her up, and leapt toward the mouth of the volcano. Using his enhanced muscle tone, he managed to scale the internal part of the volcano, which would take a normal human being a lot more time and, more than likely, die. He continued running until he found himself far away from the mountain. Watching the final collapse of the volcano, he saw his chance to see his family vanish.

He dropped to his knees, laying the woman he saved down. Propping her up against a tree, he looked at her for a second. The woman was clothed partially, in an outfit that would make Shampoo blush. She had long, off-white hair, but that wasn't the strangest thing about her. It was her ears. Her ears were long and pointed. He stared at them, and then noticed her ki was dropping a bit. He sat down in front of her, and using a ki healing technique he picked up when Cologne hadn't been paying attention, he went to work on her.

Hours had passed. Ranma, in deep meditation, began to reflect on the numerous secrets he held. After the battle with Saffron, Ranma had gained a whole new awareness for ki that even he didn't think possible. He was able to do things with it that scared him. If he concentrated hard enough, he could make his Mouko Takabishya actually start looking like it's namesake: a roaring lion. He also noticed that when Shampoo came to the dojo in her cat form, he didn't freeze in fear like he normally did. Instead, he acted it out to keep others from worrying. He found out later that he mastered the Neko-ken, and he was just beginning to theorize over how when the demon had attacked. The theory he figured would take his mind off his pain of loss for a while.

Taking a deep breath, he began his theory; not knowing his unconscious damsel would hear everything through a mind link that was slowly developing. The theory was that the reason why the Neko-ken was no longer taught was the fact that most of the people exposed to the training methods became insane, or partially insane because they couldn't handle the massive ki the cats were putting into the trainee's body. So, to compensate for it, the body needed to give up something in exchange for using that ki, namely the mind, where the technique had been crammed in.

When Ranma battled Saffron, he had to tap into the latent ki in his body to not only beat, but destroy Saffron to save Akane. By doing this, Ranma's ki was now brought to same level as that of Neko-Ranma. Thus Ranma was no longer afraid of cats and able to do the Neko-ken while totally sane. The theory made sense now.

He smiled slightly for a second before going back into his depression, "Finally mastered the Neko-ken. All I needed was a cure for my curse and to tell Akane how I felt," he slumped his head forward, tears streaking down his face. "Damn pervert had to summon that demon," he growled softly, "Killed everyone," he sighed sadly, "I was no big help either, had to goad him 'til he snapped."

Pirotess, a drow, the dark-elven princess, listened intently to the man who saved her life. First she heard him apparently theorizing about a spell he had just mastered that, at first, drove him insane each time he used it. Now he was berating himself for a curse he had, and an archmage that had killed his family and beloved. She shook her head mentally at this. Humans were such weak creatures, but this one was only weak emotionally.

He had powers to heal, and powers to destroy, apparently enough to destroy a demon and an archmage. She got brief images of the fierce battles he had fought through a means she could only begin to wonder about. She saw fights with his so-called friends, verbal bouts with his beloved, and battles that put many of the ones she had been in to shame. He fought all these battles with his feet, fists, and magic, while his opponents fought him with swords, maces, chains, hammers, canes, and various other items she couldn't understand. Yet he was able to overcome them.

This reminded her of the young man the high-elf was coveting. He wasn't cold-hearted like Ashram and her own kind, but he was a great warrior, better even than those of Valis and Marmo. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the state of his attire. Apparently the battle and her rescue had taken its toll on his garments, as they were merely hanging on by threads.

Ranma smiled slightly, "Oh, good. You're finally coming around,". He noticed her eyes were bright brownish in color, not a bad match for her dark skin and off-white hair. He looked around the forest for a second, trying to judge the time of day. Traveling with his father in the mountain regions of Japan and China had helped teach him how to tell time without a watch. What he saw, though, bugged him a bit. Before he was sent through that vortex it was nearly past ten in the evening, but seeing the sun was just going down, it was on the verge of maybe eight or nine in the evening. "Looks like we'll be pitching camp soon. Name's Ranma," he thought about adding his last name, but he felt too much shame right now.

"I'm Pirotess," the dark elf stated solemnly.

Ranma nodded and finally noticed the state of his clothing. With a light blush he brought his knees up and smiled weakly, "I don't suppose you know a good place to shop for some new clothes nearby?"

Pirotess blinked a couple of times. To be embarrassed by his state of undress in front of a female of any species would mean he was untouched. Such a thing to happen to him at his age was surprising. She shook her head mentally. That was unimportant right now. Judging by his emotions and question he was new to Lodoss, and since he didn't come from Marmo, that meant he had come from one of the bigger land masses far to the north of Lodoss. "Yes, there is a town not far from here, half a day's walk"

Ranma smirked, "How is that in running?"

Pirotess blinked, to run such a distance was nearly impossible unless you were on horseback. "It could take a few hours, but that's hardly likely."

The smirk turned to a grin and he leapt to his feet, "Which way?" he asked. She tentatively pointed to the west. Ranma leapt toward her, scooping her up and started running in that direction, using his ki to enhance his leg strength and bring his endurance up. Pirotess was wide-eyed in shock. They were moving at a speed that would rival that of great dragons in flight!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lonely Soulmates

Deep in the Northern Realms of Lodoss, inside a castle designed to look like a grouping of skulls, it was the home to one of the High Mages of Marmo, the dark wizard Brona. At the moment he was hunched over the pages of ancient Elven texts from the War of the Gods, between Falis, the God of Light, and Falaris, God of Darkness. The accounts were that of the Elves of there era, who watched and documented the horrible and powerful war.

The great dragons that were alive in this day were the survivors of that great war of the ages. Brona sat back in his chair thinking, turning to one of his undead warriors. He had already seen many of Valis' Knights head to the east, guided by the Mercenary King Kashu, heading for Marmo and a final conflict against whatever ruler had taken the place of Beld after his death.

Brona felt Beld was a fool to rely on Cobalts, Dark Elves, Goblins, and Men, to be part of his army. It was one of the arguments they had went through before Brona left Marmo and went to live in the Northern Mountains of Lodoss, where the once great wars of the ages had been fought. It was here that Brona found his army, buried under the ground. With his dark magic he raised his army, combining the undead with that of the rocks and stone from around the area. He stood looking at the parchment he found. "The fool Wagnard intends to resurrect the offspring of Falaris, the Supreme's cruelest daughter," he paused looking about. His long grey and white beard billowing in the gentle breeze, his darken blue robes also fanning out, "Why settle for Kardis the Mad when you can have the power of the Gods themselves, I will find away to raise Falaris from the depths of hell from which he was put to rest those ages ago, so that he may lead my army of the Undead, to victory against these pathetic creatures, and wipe them from this world."

It had taken Ranma less time than he thought to arrive in the town of Voris, a small place just below Valis' outer border, it was a place best suited for thieves, bounty hunters, and other less friendly people, the one place in all of Lodoss that was both good for information and bad for anyone who wanted a long life. Pirotess took a few minutes to gain her footing, after being carried at such a fast pace that would leave anyone with jelly for legs. Ranma looked around quietly keeping his senses alert, he already had a feeling the woman he was traveling with was not the kindest of souls, and the place they were in now pretty much confirmed that. He looked for the clothing store Pirotess mentioned.

Pirotess looked over at the young man, she was now stuck with. She didn't like having a debt to anyone, and now that her life was saved. She was bound to stick with the youth until her debt could be repaid, she would've preferred to return to Marmo and be at the side of her lord, Ashram. "The clothing store is a block up the street," she replied to him in the solemn voice she used before.

Ranma gave a nod just before an arrow was sent straight for his forehead. It never made its mark because the boy's enhanced martial arts senses gave him the sound, the point of origin, and what kind of malice that was behind it. He grabbed the arrow before it was a good inch from his face. This gave everyone in the area pause, only elves, dwarves, wizards, and acutely trained fighters could ever have caught that arrow, in there minds. Ranma then looked up in the direction the arrow came from. At the end of the bow, was a very frightened man about average size. Ranma simply snapped the arrow in half and gave the man a warning glare, before walking toward the clothing store.

Pirotess walked behind him with an amazed look on her face. The two remained quiet until they entered the store. She watched him browse through the clothing, and noticed he was checking each one for some reason. He would put the article of clothing against something flat then strike it, with his bare fist. Then with a silent nod the youth would set it down. He did this until he got four outfits, most were dark in color, with the brightest being a Crimson red. After Pirotess paid for the items in question, she and Ranma walked out of the shop, as Ranma was now dressed in the crimson red tunic with no sleeves, black pants, boots, new arm bracers, and had a bandana over his brow.

"I suggest you should get a weapon of some sort," she stated.  
Ranma was about to make his standard comment about how weapons were a waste of time, and that a true fighter should only use their fists. But he saw the people here mostly had swords, bow and arrows, double-bladed axes, daggers, and other types of long range to melee weapons. He saw a weapons shop not far away and then hefted his pack up heading in that direction. Pirotess thought about following him, but she needed to get something to eat. "Sir Ranma, I will be in that Tavern, getting something to eat." She explained to him.

Ranma looked over his shoulder and gave her a silent nod, before heading into the weapons shop. He glances around the shop with passing interest, and he noted that they had no katana, samurai, or any other type Asian style blade. It focused more on broad, long, and short swords, English and French style weaponry. He looked at the Scimitar style blade then at the pike further down the aisle and got a note worthy idea. He purchase the Pike and the Scimitar, then purchase extra binding that was often used in hilt repairs for swords, he also bought a pair of gauntlets and some craft tools.

Pirotess ate quietly, as well and stuck three human men in their legs with her dagger, for making those lewd human male passes at her. She had long ago made it clear that no human may have her, but that had changed slightly when she met Ashram, the cold hearted black knight of Marmo. He had an aura of power that she was greatly attracted to. So much so, that she had nearly given her life to save him, and may have done so if not for the youth that had rescued her.

She frowned slightly, the youth was a mass of contradictions, a warrior, yet untouched, shy, yet could kill a man with ease. This so far is what she could gather just after spending a mere few hours with him. Most young men his age have chosen a destiny for themselves by now, but he has not. He is much her mirror in many ways, not much the difference both were souls that have yet to be tamed, both fear little or nothing, and both seemed to be at the moment floundering for a place in the world.

Pirotess thought about going back to Marmo, but she didn't want to come face to face with Wagnard. She shuddered softly, that wizard, gave her a cold chill thinking about him. To die in a fight was one thing but to be sacrificed to the great goddess Kardis, allowing her resurrection was something she didn't try to hard to accomplish. She looked around the room ignoring the lustful sneers several human men were sending her way. Wondering where her rescuer had vanished to, when she saw him head up the stairs to the rooms, attached to the Tavern. She quietly stood up and followed him up the stairs, once entering the room he was in she saw a Pike, some extra bindings for repairing a hilt, a Scimitar, and a few other odds and ends. Unsure what he was going to do she went over and laid down watching him.

Ranma first began stripping the pike of all its metal, and then the scimitar shortly followed. Then he pulled out a metal sheet from his pack and laid it out from the fire place to the edge of the bed then set up a mesh screen. Pirotess wondered how he could carry such cumbersome items in his pack and still be able to walk. Ranma meanwhile was thinking back to a time where he and his father had stayed a metal smith's shop during there training journey... He himself had spent many days inside the shop itself watching the metal smith make farming tools. Until one day he had asked the smith about making a sword. The smithy declined but gave the boy a copy of an ancient scroll to make a sword of his own. Ranma had spent many nights after he and his father left the smithy's home reading the instructions on how to make a sword. The forging actually didn't require a lot of heat. In actuality it required ki heat and patience.

Ranma made it a point to memorize every detail on how to make such a sword. Pirotess watched him undo the Scimitar and the pike then watched him put the metal inside an iron cauldron, over a fireplace with barely enough heat to even make the metal do anything but become red hot. She snorts in irritation, until she saw him glow a light blue, her eyes widen greatly watching as the flame though it was still low, it actually seemed to move quicker. "Great Falaris?" she whispers, "What manor of being are you?" she asked.

Ranma smiled softly putting the blade of the scimitar into the cauldron, "I'm a martial artist," he said simply.

It was a reply that only seemed to make Pirotess a bit more irritable. "What is that some new class of wizard?" she asked.

Ranma blinked once then shook his head, "Actually it's a form of unarmed combat," he states then turning back to what he was doing adding more ki to the energy surrounding the cauldron.

Pirotess's brow furrowed a bit, she never heard of such an unarmed form of combat that was combined with magic but then again she had never been to the northern continent of Alecrast before. If this person was a citizen of that great continent then she could only take his word for it. What irritated her more was this constant stream of emotions that were flowing through her. She knew they were not hers for she never felt sadness, depression, or loss before. The other emotions she was feeling she had felt before, anger, love, and self-incrimination. She knew these emotions she was feeling were coming from the young man before her she just didn't understand how.

Ranma meanwhile had finally melted down the metal enough to get it to look like metal in it's hot liquid form, then he brought the mold he had made long ago, when he first arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and opened it up to reveal the mold for the metal in the cauldron to be poured into. Then he pulled the cauldron gently toward the mold and with careful precision, he slowly poured the metal into the mold. Once it was set inside he quickly set the other side of it, down and then closed it with the fasteners. He brought the mold over to the vice he, just bought and began to tighten it into a point that some of the molten metal spewed out of the ends. Then he undid the mold from the vice and softly laid it in a bucket of water.

Pirotess watched this at first with great interest then after a few minutes slowly fell asleep. A few minutes after her eyes closed she felt a blanket lightly cover her and heard, "G'night Pirotess," Ranma said softly, before walking back over to his little workstation. Pirotess felt her heart beat a little faster, after a few seconds it slowed down. She started to wonder why it was beating fast in the first place.

By morning Ranma had pulled the mold out of the water and let it set, while he meditated putting both his Nekoken ki, and his confidence ki into the molding, using this to sharpen the blade to a fine point, no bigger than a molecule. Pirotess slowly woke as Ranma finished setting up the hilt for his sword. She noticed the hilt was the shape of a dragon, the tail designed as a part of the handle with the tail point designed with a jewel to be the tip of the pommel. The dragon's mouth was open as if waiting for the fires to spew forth, and the wings of this dragon made up the rest of this hilt, sticking out in a smooth curve. She watched Ranma open up the moldings to reveal the blade of the sword, finely crafted with that of natural heat and ki energy, the blade was unbelievable. The base of the blade looked like the dragon's flame while the rest was neatly glittering in the newly rising sun. But what was odd about the blade was that instead of metallic silver, this gave off a metallic crimson red, as if the sword had been forged in blood not metal.

"What do you call this blade of yours Sir Ranma?" Pirotess asked.

Ranma shrugged softly, "I designed this sword to look like that red dragon I saw in that volcano we came out of, what was the dragon's name?"

"Many do not know the true name, but many called it Shooting Star, the Demon Dragon of Fire Mountain," she replied solemnly.

Ranma shook his head, to name such a blade after a weak name like that. He looked up at the image of a palace above the fireplace, and saw the majestic goddess of Creation, Marfa. "I think I'll name this after her," he stated as he pointed to the painting with the sword, "I'll call this sword the Flame of Marfa," he said softly, as he brought the hilt to the sword and clasped it over the blade, completing it, and with a few rings of the bindings the hilt was then firmly in place. He swung the sword around in several graceful arcs, and then went into one of his katas, testing its stability, strength, and fluid motion.

Pirotess watched in great awe at her companions movements, apparently this master of unarmed combat could compete in the realm of knights. "What now?" 

Ranma gave her a weak smile, "Um, I don't know."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Birth of the Crimson Knight

Pirotess walked quietly to a stable yard to buy horses, for two reasons, one she lost hers in the ravine leading to Shooting Star's lair, and two Ranma had no horse of his own. The day was rather subdued by many reasons, one word had past through the town that the kingdom's of Flaim and Valis had successfully defeated Marmo on its homeland. She had been surprised that Ashram's name was mentioned. Pirotess thought that he had perished in the volcano. She shook her head, apparently Ashram had been more resilient than she had credited him for, but that had been what had drawn her to him, that and his dark charm.

Still Marmo forces had an overwhelming stranglehold on Kanon and Allania, and it may take Valis a long time to remove those forces. But she could sense something far darker over the horizon for Lodoss. Pirotess entered the stables and looked around for the keeper, she could only hope this dark premonition was incorrect.

Ranma meanwhile was sitting in the room Pirotess had rented for the two of them. He sat there and stared at the sword he made, and named the flame of Marfa. The whole situation dumbfounded him, one part of his mind told him he didn't need the blade, and that he should stick to his and his father's principles to stay in his unarmed combat style.

But he questioned this... His father being lazy, and not holding anything to his word outside the art... Even then stretching things till it snapped. His mother had a sword, a family blade passed down to her from generation to generation. He figured this out very simply. He had spent twelve years mastering his father's martial arts style, and rationalized his creating the sword to master his mother's style of martial arts.

His mother had given him a scroll of her finest sword techniques as a wedding present, before the wedding crashed and burned. When he tried to give it back to her, she declined and told him that he should try to learn from the scroll. Ranma shook his head sadly, slumping forward a bit. He never really his knew his mother, separated from her for ten years, then when he first meets her, he had to hide from her because of his father's cowardly and stupid actions.

When he finally got a chance to be with her as her son, they re-bonded instantly, he talked all about the things that happened to him both good and bad, after the tale he didn't think Genma would of survive the night. He stared hard at the sword picking it up, testing the amazing lightweight of the whole thing. He nods softly, honoring his mother by mastering her techniques would make her pride swell no matter where he was now. "I love you, mom," he whispers.

Pirotess had walked in just as he finished his phrase, she caught the sadness in his tone. Just before he put the sword away, she saw him pick up a scroll. She shook her head and walked in the rest of the way, "Our horses are ready all we need to do is pack up," she states.

Ranma nods in recognition, "Alright," picking up his pack and leaving the room, showing her how meager his possessions were.

As Pirotess watched him leave, she could tell there was a lot of sadness and a lot of pride in this young man, it reminded her of that human that the High Elf was running around with. Only this human lacked the other boy's desire to prove himself. She quietly followed him watching him with the silent hunting skills she usually reserves for the High Elves.

Ranma looked up at the horse she got him, it was a black mare, with a white streak going from it's mane to it's nose, "A streak of white on body of darkness, I'll call ya Streak." The dark elf wondered if he thought such things about others. As they climbed onto the horses, she noticed Ranma was looking in the various directions that led out of the town, and with a simple shrug turned the horse toward the north. She knew that direction would eventually lead them to Allania, and beyond. The two left the town at a slow pace heading for what was the birthplace of Parn, Free Knight of Lodoss.

XXX

The dark wizard Brona sat gazing into the eye of Falaris, watching Wagnard and the black knight of Marmo, Ashram fall into a ravine. A few seconds later Parn, removed the Demon Sword from where it had fallen, joining it with its sister blade the Holy Sword and with the combined power of both spirit swords... Cracked the spell that would of resurrected Kardis. He smiled in great content, the boy's love for the High Elf had been the driving force of that battle, nothing not Wagnard, not Ashram, and not even Kardis herself could overwhelm... The human's great fighting spirit to rescue his true love.

It both amazed and sickened him how mere mortals could defy even the greatest odds, at any single moment to defeat something that is technically unbeatable. He mused a bit, the resurrection would've worked if Wagnard had grabbed the high elf a year ago, before she met the knight, but the fool dragged his feet. He glances to the side, "What brings you here this day witch?" he said in his mono-toned voice.

The mixture of female and male voice appeared to the left, "I see you have watched the battle to resurrect Kardis to its conclusion," Karla spoke evenly and calmly, the body the being had taken had been once an ally of Valis and Parn in particular... Namely the sarcastic and charismatic Woodchuck.

Brona snorts in disgust, "Your still as predictable as ever you, poor excuse of a trinket," turning back to the eye and sneered darkly, "Your pawns have no idea that the darkness in the entire world will return," he said looking over his shoulder.

Karla stepped forward, "You cannot, your even more insane than Wagnard!"

Brona frowns and a beam of black light slams into the witch knocking him back. "Wagnard was a being with too much ambition and very little sense. Of course his insane plan to resurrect the great god of darkness to this realm," he smiled slightly, "But when a wizard's life is near his end you take the quickest route to preserve that life as long as possible, with the great being of darkness, I'll be able to continue living to finish my noble work."

Karla gasps in pain, "Even if that means destroying all of Lodoss do accomplish that..."

"The more that die the more I can experiment on using my spells to resurrect my dark army," Brona stated and with a step to a mirror. The mirror glows once, and then shows a vast chamber of littered corpses, from the first major war that had occurred in Lodoss, "And I have you to thank, my dear. If it wasn't for you and your endless desire to keep Lodoss in conflict, and never have strong rallying cry, you've given me an army over 100,000 thousand dead warriors, led by the great and very dead Emperor Beld himself, though he is without his Demon sword, I still think he'll be a pretty good fighter."

With a pause Brona turned to look at Karla, "You tried to prevent Lodoss' destruction by moving your pawns about in a way to avoid that. When in fact you've only hasten it, by giving me bodies. Very soon, my undead warriors will awaken and ready to invade Lodoss in one massive wave of death and carnage, and when the death toll is high enough, the great god Falaris will awaken and finish the job. All the while you will watch here with me as your precious homeland is buried in ashes and bodies," the wizard laughs softly at first until his joy couldn't be contained. Karla the Grey Witch looks on in fear at the first inkling of movement within the wave of bodies.

XXX

Ranma and Pirotess came upon a hillside peak overlooking one of Allania's smaller villages. This was Ranma's first look at a village that wasn't apart of some dark underworld, what he saw though he didn't like one bit. He recognized the short things being called Goblins, and these creatures that were half elf, half goblin were called Orcs. He also saw werewolf like creatures called Cobalts. He growled softly, slowly riding toward the village.

Pirotess watched on quietly, she noticed the pigtailed martial artist grew angrier as they neared the village. She was tempted to stop him to get in good graces with Marmo, but considering she no longer has to hold her allegiance to them anymore... The Marmo royalty had died with Ashram, and that was her only tie to Marmo. She then noticed a little girl, suddenly come into view and three cobalts were chasing her. She turned towards Ranma to see his reaction, and a reaction is what she got.

Ranma seeing the cobalts grinning evilly as they slowly gained ground on the poor girl. He drew his sword with a quick movement of his hand, his ki battle aura flaring out to it's maximum for the first time since his battle with Saffron, giving him this dark crimson colored glow, he charged toward the Cobalts. The battle aura even spilled into Streak, her body pulsing with the battle aura. The horse had never felt such things before. She looked up and saw what had caused such a strong reaction, as she raced toward the Cobalts.

Pirotess looked on in shock, as she watched her companion streak down the hill toward the Cobalts, who had froze in terror at the young man surrounded in red energy heading right for them. But being the stupid creatures that they were figured this was an illusion and charged the man with their swords drawn.

She watched as the clashing of swords came and went, with Ranma appearing on one side and two Cobalts appearing on the other. Ranma's energy flickered out as he turned to watch the Cobalts fall to the ground. "What manor of being is he?" she thought aloud. The young girl running up to thank him, and then begging to help rescue her village from a Dark Elf by the name of Seth.

Pirotess slightly winced... Out of all the villages to try to save why does have to be one with a Dark Elf in command. She rides up to Ranma and gives him a scrutinizing look, "The one in charge is one of my people," she said softly.

Ranma doesn't say a thing, but gives her an apologetic look, "What are we to do then... Leave things as is?" he asked softly.

Pirotess closed her eyes trying to think of an alternative, if she helps liberate the town, she could never go home. She looks to him, "if I do this I'll never be able to return home," she said softly putting her thoughts into words.

Ranma smiled slightly, "Then I guess we'll be in the same boat then huh?"

Pirotess glanced at the glint in the red metal that made up her companions armor and the strange red blade that made up the sword, and frowned. She was half way tempted to kill him for putting her in this situation and so she wouldn't be able to join her brethren again. Suddenly images flashed through her eyes, of her encounters with the lecherous men in the Marmo army, and then Ashram. Such sharp contrast humans were, some were into their own desires, other's could care less, and finally there were other's who were like the boy Parn, and Ranma who didn't think of themselves, but of others. She turns to Ranma and gives him a weak nod, "Very well, I will help you, Crimson Knight," she said softly.

Ranma blinks and smiles, "Hmm... It does have a nice ring to it. But why not stick to Ranma."

Pirotess gives him a smirk, "It's not always a good idea to spread your name around, when people can track you down and kill you."

Ranma scratches his head nervously, "Hehehe... Good point."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Conflicting Sides

Ranma led the way into the village, quietly dismounting Streak and tying her up, he also left the Flame of Marfa behind. Pirotess was about to ask him why was he leaving his sword behind when he vanished from her sight. She looked around frantically looking for him more out of utter shock, then actual concern. Not sure what to do at the moment, the Dark Elf quietly stood by the horses, dagger and sword drawn encase some of her former allies decided to make an appearance.

In the meantime Pirotess unclipped the sword her new companion had forged, and in a fireplace of all things using his strange mage powers. She unsheathed the blade and looked at the sword closely. The blade was finely crafted, better than some of the swords her brethren could turn out. Pirotess put the sword back in its scabbard and placed it back on the horse's saddle. She closed her eyes and felt faintly the emotions of her companion, which were getting very distracting. In a flash she felt Ranma's mine give way to annoyance.

The pig tailed martial artist reappeared looking soaked, a head shorter, red hair, and his face losing it's rugged male good looks, for the face of a beauty. "Damn it, even in this place I still can't avoid water," he muttered in a higher pitch voice. Pirotess raised an eyebrow, "You sound different, Ranma."

Ranma didn't say anything at first then groaned, "I got a curse that changes me into a girl when I get hit with cold water," stated lifting up his armor to show her what she meant. "As you can see I'm now all girl."

Pirotess chuckled softly. "What a strange young man you are Ranma, how did you pick up such a strange magical curse?" she asked. Pirotess knew some of it for some reason, remembering the images in her mind while he was saving her life with his strange energy.

Ranma pulled a metal container out of nowhere, and dipped it into the horse's water troth. Then he concentrated on the container and a few seconds later, he dumps the contents over his head instantly changing back to his male form. "Long story," he said simply taking his sword off the horse's saddle and strapping it to his back. "Did some scouting, seems the guy in charge of the dog men is holed up in a big house in the middle of the square."

Pirotess smirked at the information, "How did you do that disappearing trick?" she inquired.

"One of my pop's actual techniques, that is really useful," Ranma said softly walking down the middle of the street ways, before ducking into the shadows. Pirotess watched him vanish from sight again, and decided to take a more direct approach. Walking down the middle of the street reaching the mayor's house now occupied and was let in by the Cobalts. She was brought before Seth by the Orcs.

"Mistress Pirotess we received word you perished at the hands of Shooting Star," Seth stated standing and giving her a deep bow of respect. The latter Dark Elf was short, long white hair traditional among Dark Elves, he however was portly and grossly out of shape. He was clearly one of her father's more cowardly subordinates and preferred hiding behind the lines rather than fighting and dying gloriously in the front.

Pirotess allowed a fake smile to appear, "I was saved by a foolish human," she felt a twinge of betrayal in her heart. She glanced around the room, the only reason she would even feel something like this if Ranma had heard her. ' Ranma _Must of followed me in_.' Pirotess thought, and took a deep breath, "I suspect he's here, some of the villagers asked him to save them," she added crossing her arms feeling even more twinges of betrayal flowing over her emotional link with the pig tailed martial artist. She kept her face neutral.

Seth snorted, "Let him try, this place is crawling with Orcs and Cobalts I dou..." Seth stopped in mid rant feeling something cold and sharp against his throat. He looked up and saw a young pig tailed man standing in strange red armor holding and even stranger red bladed sword.

"I don't like killing much... I already had to kill two of those dog things outside. I suggest you go back where ya came from," the young man stated. Seth nodded concealing his smirk as he watched Pirotess get closer, "Think you got me boy, the young woman you saved isn't a saint."

Ranma looked up and watched as Pirotess closed in on them drawing her sword. He stepped back, and put his sword back in its scabbard. Ranma hadn't even begun to look at his mother's scrolls so he was better off fighting hand to sword until he could look through them. But that wasn't the worse part of this, he couldn't understand why someone he befriended was turning her back on him, this was far worse than Ryoga ever had been. Ranma slowly slipped into his loose fighting stance as Pirotess got closer.

Seth sighed heavily in relief the boy had been young and naive, he was going to pay for it. The dark elf smiled briefly as the boy backed away, having actually sheathed his sword and adopting a strange stance.

Pirotess stood between the boy and the fat oaf elf, gauging Ranma's fighting stance. The fat oaf no doubt had no idea what kind of stance it was. But seeing into his mind while he saved her life she knew the stance was the center for a very fast and potent fighting art. She was still conflicted with what to do, if she struck down Ranma to rejoin her old life she felt it would be a drastic error. If she turned on her people she would be an outcast forever, and considering Elves live eternal lives it would indeed be forever.

Deep in the Northern Mountains Brona stood in front of the eye of Falaris, watching as more warriors stood moaning hungrily. Karla watched from her imprisoned body she/he couldn't believe his/her own foolishness at miscalculating this evil wizard's ambition. "Hmm taking longer than I suspected, how I wished for the Cauldron of Amara, rumors had it, that he could dump countless warriors into that pot and turn out an entire army the likes which none could ever be seen. Pity it was only a story."

Karla blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Brona laughed softly, "That's right you don't look into the distant future, only far enough to serve you, and to gather pawns," he cleared his throat. "Allow me to indulge you in the tales, I've read from a distant future since most likely they'll never come to be."

Pirotess looked at Ranma who was shortening his stance getting ready to defend himself from whatever attack. She could gauge that he could easily defeat her and about every creature in the building without breaking to much a sweat. Ranma was waiting for her to make the first move as the pregnant pause was drawing out longer than Pirotess thought. The High Elf never made her sweat this much, nor did her dashing knight companion. But that was the difference... both the High Elf and her knight were primarily first attackers, go in hard. While one had experience, she often was prone to rushing in without thinking. As for the High elf's companion he was bullheaded and inexperienced.

Ranma on the other hand had grown up learning how to fight and he wasn't as prone to attacking first, unless he knew he had the upper hand or thought he had the upper hand. Another thing she couldn't fathom was the utter feeling of loss and betrayal from his eyes to the feelings she was getting from him through some link they had. She first thought the link would fade with time. Instead it seemed to get stronger than before. She wouldn't be surprised if she would be able to talk to him with her mind in a few days.

Such thoughts were scaring her, yet it intrigued her at the same time. Coming to a decision she stepped towards Ranma sword beginning to rise. With a quick spin the sword sliced through air in a long arc until she came back to original standing position, and she slowly put the sword in its sheath.

Ranma blinked and moved his head away from the arc as it passed him. The move was rather slow to him almost as if it wasn't designed for him. Another thing... Was that he felt a slight sense of sadness in her as she sheathed her sword. It wasn't until a fountain of blood had erupted to his right that he realized what had just happened. Ranma turned his head to see the headless corpse of the fat dark elf fall limply from his chair. "We better go and finish this up while they're disoriented," Pirotess stated softly walking from the raised throne.

He didn't detect any hint of regret but regardless of what people may say of Ranma he wasn't stupid, he could tell that act had been painful. The two of them fought through the endless hordes of Cobalts, Orcs, and Goblins until only a few were left running for the hills.

The townspeople were grateful for freeing their village, until they saw Pirotess standing behind him. "Hey you missed one," a really ugly looking man stated glaring at the dark elf coldly. Ranma didn't bother to look, "She ain't with them, she's with me."

The townspeople started whispering most of the words Ranma caught were not nice. "Can't believe he has one of Marmo's elves with him," he heard one say. "Probably sticking it to her," a really lecherous man replied. Ranma wasn't sure what that meant, he heard Hiroshi and Daisuke ask if he stuck it to Akane on more than one occasion, and he still hadn't figured it out. Most of the words ranged from unpleasant, to rude, to downright mean.

After a few minutes he snarled his battle aura glowing brightly, "Listen up you ingrates! You should know that she killed one of her own people in there and helped me fight each of those dog things, ugly bald headed things, and those gritty black things to save ya. If this is how ya all show appreciation next time those things come into town take care of them yourself." Ranma finished strapping the Flame of Marfa to his saddle and led Streak to the outskirts of the village before climbing onto the horse. He looked over at Pirotess who seemed lost in thought. The two left the village leaving many villagers in a daze at what had just transpired.

Pirotess listened to the usual banters humans gave her kind, though she was used to most of them, it still made her angry. The most vicious ones came from those who thought she was Ranma's private whore. She almost killed a few for those comments, but that wasn't until she saw Ranma's face. He looked utterly confused at the sexual innuendos being spoken. It was still a slight on her but the sting was taken out of it because of his charmingly naiveté. As the comments increased she felt something in Ranma's emotions that hadn't been there before.

She felt raw, powerful anger, she looked up and saw him glow which caused a lot of people to jump back in fear. _"Listen up you ingrates! You should know she killed one of her own people in there and help me fight each of those dog things, ugly bald headed things, and those gritty black things to save ya. If this is how ya all show appreciation, next time those things come into town, take care of them yourself."_

Pirotess stood there stunned at what he said. No one, save Ashram had ever defended her before. While Ashram defended her through violence, Ranma defended her by showing contempt for those they had saved. The two of them quietly walked out of the village and finally rode off. The moment she killed Seth in the great hall, she would be put into exile. Pirotess wondered if she did the right thing. Looking at the back of Ranma Saotome as they rode away from a liberated village hearing the echo of his words, she knew she made the right one and it made her smile.

"Wow an actual smile didn't know if you could do that," Ranma stated.

Pirotess glanced up from her musings and noticed Ranma had been watching her. "I don't have many reasons to smile, Sir Ranma."

Ranma smiled back, "Well looks good on ya."

She blinked looking real confused, "What do you mean, Sir Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "I mean you're cute when you smile," he stated.

Pirotess watched Ranma for a few moments not knowing why, but her face grew warm the moment he looked away. She silently wondered what was in store for her and this strange young man that she followed as they continued to trek though the continent.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Dark things brewing

Karla watched on quietly, as over 200 dead warriors were standing around, with their weapons held loosely in rotting hands. She/He saw the late Emperor Beld at the head of the pack, eyes vacant, blood and ash covering his cruel face. Armor fused together by the magical lightning she/he used to kill the former ruthless leader of Marmo. In his right hand was a vicious looking sword, it wasn't the Soul Crusher mind you, but it was just as evil looking.

More warriors rose up from the pile of bodies and she/he had seen each numbly taking a weapon, and they dimly stand in ranks of ten. "Very soon my first wave of undead warriors will begin to file out of the cavern, in which they are kept. Then they will march toward the Mountain Refuge of one of Marmo's noblest allies the Dark Elves. Not the main tribe, but they will fall soon enough. With the death of their Princess, their head Chieftain has fallen into a state of depression, and so many of his strongholds will be easy prey for attacks," Brona said softly sitting down in his high backed chair. "Of course it won't take long for the Knights of Valis to realize that borders will be in danger but it is of little consequence... In the end they will all die."

Karla struggled against, his/her invisible bonds unable to move or in some way dislodge herself from her chosen host. Nothing worked whatever spell she/he was under it was a damn good one, movement enough to breathe but do little else. "You realize Falaris will not grant immortality, he is death not life."

Brona glanced up from his crystal ball and shrugged, "Life and death are the same to me, I know I will die upon his hands. But I also know that he will grant eternal life to those he sees as loyal. Not like these creatures you see before you in my ball. But a life everlasting, not having to suffer any more, to be undead and expand my powers that is my goal trinket."

"Then you are indeed a mad man," Karla said softly.

Brona started laughing softly and the laugh started growing louder until it had reached a near screeching sound.

In another part of the land riding closely with Pirotess, Ranma stops, feeling something kick his danger sense into overdrive. He shudders softly at whatever set it off. Pirotess watched him for a moment, her theory of the link having been really close to its mark.

Two weeks have passed since there run in with Seth. The link hadn't gotten any more potent than the exchange of emotions and some vivid images while they slept. Still it distracted her seeing some of the nightmares he had. Most of them involved the four legged furry creatures... Cats' humans had called them. "Tell me sir Ranma, are any of these nightmares we share have any ring of truth to them? Or are they childish?"

Ranma shuddered, he had the dream of the Nekoken training recently and though he no longer had the fear of cats and had mastered the Nekoken, his experience would always haunt him. "All of them are true, kind of blown out of portion on some of them but all true."

Priotess eyes widen a bit, she had seen cruelty in humans before Ashram was a master of it. But to throw a child no more than nine years of age into a pit of starving cats wrapped in the animal's favorite foods, it brought cruelty to a whole new level. "How were you able to keep sane under such conditions?" she asked.

Ranma chuckled dryly, "I didn't... For a long time I had this huge fear of cats that was so acute seeing one sent me into a blind panic, if they landed on me and I couldn't get away fast enough, I became the very thing I was afraid of, kind of went into a berserker like state."

Pirotess slowed her horse a bit, "You are cursed by Furie?"

Ranma blinked not sure what she meant, "Don't know who this Furie thing is, but I don't think so. See after this fight I had with this Phoenix God Saffron, I'm able to control it now and I don't have my fear anymore."

Pirotess urged her horse to trot alongside Streak. "Furie is the god of anger, it grants people near invincibility, but at a high cost, they have no control over themselves when they enter their Berserker state."

Ranma looked surprised, "Whoa never thought of it like that," he said looked trouble. The thought of being an uncontrollable berserker had always been in the back of his mind since he accidentally revealed it to the school and at the same time kissed Akane. It's what drove him so much to find a way to control it and at the same time cure him of his curse. "Don't suppose there's a God or Goddess for curses?" he asked.

Pirotess shook her head trying to refrain from smiling. His comment about her looking cute when she smiled was very unsettling. She also blushed for the first time in ever with his statement. It took her a few days to realize that she had indeed done just that. But her emotions were totally out of whack, ever since the link between her and Ranma had formed, she found herself thinking about things the High Elf no doubt thought of. "I doubt there is sir Ranma."

Ranma sighed looking at the forest they were passing. "Man that stinks, I thought if there was I could somehow you appease it in some way. Maybe that help me get control of the curse, the girl half I don't mind so much anymore just getting hit with water is such a pain."

The two continued to gently skirt around the edge of the forest when something lumbered out in front them. The creature was huge. Its body had rolls of fat, grayish skin, a long bloated nose, it wore huge leather pants, and boots, and a leather vest that seemed to tight for his body. Its hair was long, black, and stringy. The eyes were coal black and had a dumb look to them. "What is that thing, looks like 50 miles of bad road," Ranma stated looking in utter disgust.

Pirotess reigned her horse up drawing her sword, "It's a Forest Troll, usually they live deep in the forests far to the North," she looked puzzled as Ranma jumped off of Streak. He kept his sword on his horse once again, then looking up at the huge troll and judging its maneuverability. "Sir Ranma, what are you doing?"

"Just wondering if this ugly thing is going to hurt us or not?" Ranma said with a shrug. Pirotess looked at him incredulously, she knew he was naive but not this much. The troll looked down at Ranma dumbly snorting softly. "Hey there big guy, what ya doing so far from home...? Are you on vacation or somethin?" The troll suddenly swung the club in his left hand trying to swat Ranma like a fly. Ranma nimbly jumped out of the way, crossing his arms looking only mildly annoyed. "Hey I just asked a question, no need to get sore about it."

Pirotess sweatdropped watching the exchange, if you could call it that. "Ranma, trolls don't like humans."

Ranma dodged another attack from huge troll easily, this time standing on the club as the troll brought it up to his shoulder. "I didn't do anything to him, why doesn't he like humans?" Ranma inquired.

"Mostly because they've been treated badly by humans and are often forced to live in mountains or deep in forests," Pirotess stated. "Much like my kind have been forced to live in caves or secluded mountain villages like the trolls."

Ranma's eyes furrowed a bit, "Man people around here certainly hate freaks don't they, imagine if they saw my curse," he said softly leaping clear as the troll tried to fling Ranma off his club. Pirotess looked thoughtful, after all Ranma made a good point. "Aw, come on I won't hurt ya, I promise. Let's be friends, come on what ya say?" he stated to the troll who swung again and again missing him every time. The huge troll was now getting frustrated. This human had managed to avoid getting squashed several times all the while extending its hand in friendship. No human had ever offered it friendship before and it didn't need any. Turning to the Dark Elf it had a new target and one that didn't look as nimble. "Hey don't you go after her, I was offering to be friends, can't you be a nice ugly thing and agree." Pirotess quickly scurried off her horse and led the troll away from them. She could barely hear Ranma's pleas over the huge creature lumbering towards her.

Pirotess got ready to fight, when something red fell in between her and the troll, then she heard. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Immediately the troll looked like it was bombarded with over a hundred blows from something nearly invisible. Pirotess jumped clear away from them, as Ranma held up the troll with his right hand. The troll was clutching its stomach trying hard not to throw up. "I told ya not to go after her... Now I had to hurt ya. Why do dumb people always got to things the hard way?" Pirotess looked at Ranma utterly floored by his proclamation.

"Sir Ranma what did you do to this troll?" she asked.

Ranma simply shrugged looking sheepish, "Um, used my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique and punched him about 549 times in the gut. Don't hurt me I was only trying to stop him from hurtin' you," he stated but tensed up expecting some kind of blow to fall on him.

Pirotess blinked seeing images of a girl with short hair slamming a huge mallet on top of Ranma's head each time he rescued her. Questions about that for another time, "I'm grateful for your aide Sir Ranma," she stated assuredly. "But how is it possible for you to defeat something as big as this troll with just your fists?"

"Oh that, it was nothing he's strong but I knew this guy who I would spar with that could stand in the middle of a busy street and get hit by a train. He wouldn't feel it, compared to him this guy was cake," Ranma puffed up in pride, as the troll came round after his pain induced stupor. "You okay I didn't want to hurt ya, but I didn't want ya hurting my friend. No hard feelings I hope," he stated looking hopeful.

The forest troll had an astonished look on his face. This boy had just knocked him out, and only because he went after the dark elf female. He was more astonished if his human speech was correct that the human considered the elf his friend and was still offering his friendship. The boy was something special, he could sense it, the troll stood to it's full height and bowed slightly to Ranma, " _I thank you and graciously except your offer,"_ his human speech was slow and clumsy he hoped that was able to protract his sentiments correctly.

Pirotess could be easily knocked over with a small gust of wind at that point... Very few humans in her lifetime had earned a trolls friendship. She could easily count the number, only two have 'EVER' befriended trolls before. When a troll befriended a human it wasn't just the troll itself but its entire tribe. Ranma didn't know it but he had gained a very powerful group of allies. ' _Maybe if I take him before my father_ ,' she thought watching as Ranma started asking questions.

"So what's your name and why are ya so far from home?" Ranma asked.

The troll sat down against a tree lazily holding his club against his shoulder, " _My name is Granite and the reason I am so far from home, is that our tribe is moving out of the mountains. A bad smell is beginning to emanate from the Valley of the Big War_."

"You mean where the first war of Lodoss happened," Pirotess frowned. A Dark Elf outpost wasn't far from that desolate plot of land. Matter of fact, her people often trade with the trolls in the region for supplies.

The huge trolls head bounced once on his broad rolling shoulders. " _Many of the forest animals have left that area because of the bad smell, they fear it. I was sent to scout the surrounding forest regions for a suitable home for my tribe. So far the forests are too thin to hide my people._ "

Ranma had his hands behind his head looking bored for a moment until the voices stopped. "Wonder what's up with that, animals don't run unless there are bigger animals trying to hurt them."

Pirotess nodded, "Perhaps it would be good idea to talk to member's of Granite's tribe and find out more?"

With a shrug Ranma nodded, "Sure, it's not like we got anything else to do," he turned to Granite. "Lead the way and we'll follow."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Elven High Council

On the outskirts of the central kingdom of Valis, Parn and Deedlit rode silently on a single horse while Slain and Leilia rode quietly along behind them. The battle to save Deedlit from the pit of Kardis had taken its toll on the young knight. He sat quietly feeling the delicate arms of his beloved elf gently hold him as they rode. With the war against Marmo over he had proven himself in battle, not much was left for him to do really. He thought of going home but instantly decided against it. After all he burned his home to the ground for a reason. Pursing his lips trying to think of something to do and not able to come up with a lot of answers.

Deedlit watched him silently as he mused. She had time to reflect on what had happened in the belly of Marmo. Parn risked his life against Ashram, then Wagnard, and finally even the evil Goddess Kardis to rescue her. Nothing in her extremely long life could've prepared for such a thing. Deedlit had sensed something special about Parn when she first laid eyes upon him but nothing like this. She snuggled closer to him, the warmth of love in her heart blooming slightly. She could feel Parn shift slightly more towards her, making her smile more.

As the group rode on they found themselves at a village, upon entering several villagers walked up to them bright smiles upon their faces. "Greetings Sir Knight," the portly looking man in better attire than surrounding villagers.

Parn smiled slightly, "Hello to you, we were wondering if we could stay at one of your Inn's here for the night."

"Of course, it would be our pleasure to house you," the man stated. Parn and company once again quietly rode a little ways until they reached, one of the Inn's in the village. Parn helped Deedlit dismount before dismounting himself, Slain and Leilia had done so already. Parn got wind of two villagers talking as he walked past them.

"Here the rumors up north," one asked.

"No what?"

"A man wearing red armor saved a village from some of Marmo's lingering forces and he did it with the aide of a Dark Elf of all things," the first man stated softly.

"You got to be pulling my leg, what man in his right 'MIND' would want to associate himself with a Dark Elf. They been helping Marmo up until the last part of the war," the second man retorted.

"Well rumor has, it was female Dark Elf."

Parn's brows furrowed as he stepped into the Inn. Slain had already paid for their rooms, he walked into the back where the rooms were, seeing Deedlit stretched out on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Um, Deed, I know this is silly for me to ask," he stated looking sheepish.

"Ask Parn," the female elf smiled lifting herself onto one elbow watching him.

"How rare is it to see a female Dark Elf?" he asked.

Looking at her love oddly for a moment eyes narrowing, "Why ask such a frightening question, Parn?"

With a light shrug the free knight unclipped his armor and set it down close to the window. "Heard some villagers talking about a female dark elf traveling with a man in red armor that's all, just wondering how rare it would be to see one."

"Most female Dark Elves rarely leave their villages Parn. The only one I knew that had was the one traveling with Ashram," Deedlit replied her brows moving about in a concerned motion.

"We saw her die in Shooting Star's den didn't we?" the free knight asked looking just as concerned as his beloved high elf.

"Dark Elves are just as immortal as we High Elves, Parn. It is possible she survived, though for the life of me I can't see how. Even Elves aren't immune to being melted by the fire pools." She paused looking utterly lost trying to find an explanation. "Maybe it is another female Dark Elf, though to follow a human around is beyond reasoning at this point."

Parn laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling, "Maybe this man saved her life or something."

The high elf's eyes widen a bit, and then she smiled reaching over and kissing him on the corner of his mouth, "Sometimes you can be wise beyond your years."

Parn looked at her for a minute not registering anything she said, "Huh?" this only caused the high elf to giggle and kiss him again.

"Dark Elves have a strict code of honor if this man saved her, she might feel obligated to follow him until she had returned the favor."

Parn nodded pursing his lips in thought, "No doubt soon after she repaid him, she'll turn around and kill him out of spite."

Deedlit frowned slightly but didn't say anything, her people had been at war with Dark Elves for centuries. Her own father would no doubt mirror Parn's sentiments. "I'm sorry Deed, it's just that the stuff with Marmo is still fresh," he admitted softly taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled slightly resisting the urge to crawl into his bed and lay her head on his chest. Some day she hoped she wouldn't need to resist those urges. "Good night Deed," he whispered.

"Night Parn," she whispered back.

Ranma sneezed again rubbing his nose with a groan, "I hope I'm not coming down with something," he muttered sitting hunched over a cooking pot that was lightly boiling over a fire. Having taking shelter at a cavern entrance Ranma, Granite, and Pirotess were waiting out the rain mostly for Ranma's sake. "Stupid curses," he muttered once more as he was watching the pot of stew before him.

Pirotess shook her head trying to keep from smiling. The link between them had grown stronger no longer then just faint images and emotions passing through their link. It had increased into full detailed images and every emotion was passing through the link. She also started to pick up some of his personality quirks as well, often sticking her foot in her mouth, when she normally would have given a cold stare. She also felt herself bonding to the young pigtailed martial artist in ways that she never had with Ashram.

-Flashback-

During a trip through another village, a group of unhappy villagers cornered Pirotess while Ranma was off buying supplies. Three men had braved her sword strikes to pin her arms while another had ripped her tunic apart. Just before the man could finish the job on her clothing leaving her exposed to the world, Ranma had arrived and sent three men into unconsciousness.

He gently pulled out a blanket and covered her up, glaring down at the men, "Why do they try to rip your clothes off Pirotess?" he asked later after buying her a new outfit. It was a lot more modest than her last one and for that she was grateful for the time being.

"Sir Ranma how much do you know of the ways between men and women?" she asked.

Ranma shrugged scratching his head, "I know they got different parts and get married, also sometimes they fight how's that?" he paused thinking, "Oh if they really like each other they kiss."

Pirotess smiled softly at him leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead, "You are truly a kind and gentle soul Sir Ranma. I hope you never truly see some of the atrocities men cause when they decide to force themselves upon women."

Ranma blinks, "What do ya mean?" he frowned, softly wondering if he shouldn't have slept through all those family health classes back in Nerima. _That_ _would explain why Akane was so mad at me during that one week._ He figured.

Pirotess sighed heavily and began to explain some of the darker things humans she saw do in her long life. As she continued to explain, she felt Ranma's emotions get caught between unbelievable to a great amount of disgust and anger. This brought questions into her mind, how didn't he know this before now.

"Um... My father never really told me anything about it, he was too busy trying to make me into a Martial Artist, and not to care about things like that," Ranma confessed.

"H-H-How did you know what I was thinking Sir Ranma!" Pirotess asked with some surprise.

With a light shrug Ranma answered, "Ya no doubt noticed we got this link, well your emotions kind of gave me the impression of asking why I didn't know about that stuff you talked about."

The Dark Elf looked completely stunned for a moment before folding her hands, "Then let us moves on in our discussion."

-End Flashback-

It had taken a better part of two days for Pirotess to get Ranma caught up with the rest of the world involving sex and rape. After revealing the darker side to him she quietly went toward the true aspects of sex, as she revealed more the more uncomfortable Ranma had become. At the end of the discussion though he felt more saddened by what she told him then embarrassed, but there was still the lingering trace of embarrassment. He kept to himself for two days afterward, and actually managed to close the link between them so she didn't know what he was feeling. Sitting across from Ranma she observed him as he stirred the stew silently. She couldn't help but wonder what she said that may have affected him.

"Sir Ranma if what we discussed harmed you in some way I'm truly sorry," she stated softly after a few minutes of silence.

Ranma looked up from his pot and gave her his brightest smile. "I'm okay... really, just had a lot to think about, sorry I worried ya," he replied going back to watching the stew. Pirotess felt her cheeks warm up again, it was the third time since meeting him she had felt herself blush. There was so much about him that she didn't know, but it found herself strangely drawn to him, like she had been drawn to Ashram. Only there was a difference in how they had drawn her to them. With Ashram it was his cold, cruel demeanor, and fierce determination to achieve his ambitions. With Ranma it was a polar opposite, he was kind, gentle and willing to sacrifice himself. All he simply asked for was friendship and he got it, yet she found herself willing to give him so much more. A huge contrast of two people, that if the situations were changed in Ashram's case, they could be almost like brothers or a lover in her case.

"Thank you for your concern, Sir Ranma," she smiled softly at him as he went back to his pot.

She leaned against the caves wall and let out a breath of relaxation until she looked up at the ceiling. Up in the corner of the cavern it was barely visible except by those who knew where to look was a series of rune like markings. Pirotess had looked to the ceiling out of habit being born and raised in a cavern, the very cavern the three of them were now at the entrance of. She sat bolt upright about to warn them when six figures appeared dressed in long dark cloaks and hoods.

Ranma was already up in a fighting stance, Pirotess quickly grabbed his arms, "No, Ranma please," she whispered softly. He looked at her a moment feeling the urgency in her emotions, he looked up at Granite who had already been placed in chains. "Please Ranma, I do not wish to see you hurt." It was the first time she used his name without the prefix of sir. He stood up to his full height and nodded. She turned to the cloaked dark elves.

"Lady Pirotess, your father wishes to see you," the lead elf stated with a grave tone. The trio were led down deeper into the cavern until they came to vast open chamber with huts lining the walls, or built into them, a large circular hole had been carved out to allow light down into the chamber. The trio and their guards passed several dark elves watching as they walked by, some looked at the troll and Ranma. Some had awed looks on their faces and others in disgust and contempt. Pirotess was the only one not bound in chains, but she knew she was no less a prisoner only she was allowed the dignity of walking on her own.

She was seething inwardly every time one of her brethren jammed his pike into Ranma's back or side. She would glance at Ranma who was using their link to reassure her that he was fine. As they were led to the central hut which was far bigger than the rest, housing the governing body of the Dark Elves, namely her father the High Chancilor and his council of twelve who represented the twelve largest tribes of Dark Elves. The lead guard stopped and motioned for the party to stop as a broad shouldered Dark Elf slowly descended the stairway, he had long flowing white hair, held back by a crown of platinum, and he was dressed in coal black armor and carried two scimitars. "Pirotess, word had reached me saying you had died at the hands of Shooting Star," the elf stated.

"I was rescued by that young man," Pirotess turned and gestured to Ranma.

Pirotess's father looked at Ranma for a moment, eyes darting along the young man's features reading what he could from them, "Very well, what of the troll?"

Pirotess chuckled softly, "A very long story father."

The High Councilor heard the laugh and blinked. He hadn't heard is dear daughter laughing since she was given permission to leave for the surface. When she returned she had become bitter and distrustful of humans like they all were. This intrigued him enough that he may spare the young man's life to find out what he did to change her. "We will discuss their trespassing in council. Until then, I would ask for you to dine with me daughter and discuss your recent travels."

What he saw on his daughters face caused him to frown. Pirotess had crossed her arms like she had done in her youth before starting to pout. "No I want them to be released."

"I will not have a human and a troll running loose in my kingdom!" High Councilor growled out.

Pirotess glared at her father when a timid voice spoke up, "Pirotess it's okay, Granite and I will be fine." She turned to Ranma who had just earned three new strikes to his sides for speaking. She ran to him and glared at the guards. "But Sir Ranma?"

Ranma smiled weakly, "I said don't worry, just talk to your pops, everything will be fine okay."

Pirotess bit her bottom lip but nodded, the guard quickly dragged him and Granite away. Pirotess watched them until they vanished before turning to her father. "What will happen to them?"

"They will be thrown into cages and fed, anything else it is not for me to grant," he said softly watching his daughter's reaction. "Come, things must be discussed put those two in the back of your mind."

Pirotess quietly followed her father into the main hall concern rippling through her and with the concern came clarification. She was deeply afraid for Ranma now, very few humans have lived to see a Dark Elf village, and fewer still have lived to leave one. As for her clarification she come to realize that she no longer was simply intrigued by the naive young man but her feelings for him had become several times more potent. Feelings to this point she had only shared with one other, she felt love for Ranma.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Legend of the Five Warrior Tribes

Pirotess sat uncomfortably across from her father in the large dining area for the council. Food was stacked a mile high. She watched him eat slowly while she barely touched her meal or anything else. The older dark elf frowned at his daughter sipping his wine. He sighed heavily, the last time she had been this way towards him was the time after her mother's death. Biting into some meat he quietly chewed, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Looking up from her meal she noticed her father was staring at her with annoyance, "What does this human have over you that makes you look like this daughter?" he snorted softly.

Leaning forward slightly she stirred her soup looking completely distracted and then decided to explain the details of her last trip to the surface. "You may recall Emperor Beld's request for aide, father."

The High Chancellor smiled slightly, "But of course, Beld and I often agreed on a lot of things, and he was one of the few humans I allied with during the last war. When he asked for aide against Valis I was too happy to give him what he sought."

"I went with those that you sent, and met an intriguing man among those in Beld's inner court, his name was Prince Ashram, Beld's heir," Pirotess stated softly.

The Chancellor nodded, "I knew Ashram, colder than the deep Northern Mountains but his skill in battle was like none I've ever seen. Befriended him did you?" he asked.

Pirotess blushed slightly, "More like became smitten with him. You know father very few have earned my respect and fewer still earned my interest. He did both during the course of the war, after Beld was killed he took me aside when the sides retreated. Ashram offered me a spot beside him in Marmo," she said softly.

The Chancellor had been drinking his wine when he heard this he spat out the all over his food, "A human asked you to become his consort?" he asked wiping his mouth of the wine that he spat out.

She nodded, "I was mulling it over when we entered Shooting Star's den. Apparently King Kashue had problems with Shooting Star in the past and was coming into the den to kill the dragon. Our forces fought, and during this course I had made my decision," she said softly, "I jumped in front of Dragon fire to save my beloved," she said softly.

The High Chancellor steeple his fingers, "Then how is it that you are here and not in the belly of the dragon's den a charred husk?"

Pirotess looked down at the plate spooning some soup and sipping it to calm her nerves a bit. Her father had taken it rather well when she had explained that she loved one human. "King Kashue and those that followed him slew the dragon as I lay burned in Ashram's arms. The floor collapsed and I knew little that followed," she explained. "When next I woke, I was in a valley at the base of Shooting Star's den having been healed by a gentle naive young man," she said a small smile appearing upon her face.

With a few blinks of confusion the Councilor spoke up, "How did this young man rescue you from the pits of the dragon's den if the cavern walls had no ledges?

"I do not know, he claims it's because of something called ki that allows him to enhance his muscle strength, speed, and agility," Pirotess looked up at the ceiling, "It was this ki he used to heal my wounded body."

"This ki smells like a form of magic," the Chancellor stated getting up from the table and walked to the window that looked out over the village. "Please continue, this young man you speak of sounds very intriguing."

Pirotess went on to discuss the many things Ranma explained he could do or she'd seen. She also explained the katas he did every morning in detail. She hadn't realized how long they had traveled together before now, outside the little side trip to villages to buy supplies and such. They had traveled at first by foot or rather Ranma traveled by foot carrying her, then by horse going at a rather leisurely pace. To travel as long as they did at such pacing, she could safely estimate that they had been traveling together for almost six months. During that time the link that had formed had grown greatly, images in their sleep would drift back and forth, as well as their emotions. Yet they still couldn't communicate through the mind yet.

As she continued to ponder these things, her father noticed how his daughter seemed to trail off as she explained her dealings with the young man she had been traveling with. He was only slightly angry at his daughter for killing one of her own, he hadn't known Seth being from a southern tribe but one of his council would demand punishment for it. He was actually shocked that the troll wasn't with them because of a life debt or some other means of honor. The troll was with his daughter and the human out of friendship. If his daughter spoke the truth of the young man's fighting ability he was only down in the cages because of his loyalty to Pirotess. _Maybe I should speak to this boy,_ he thought. Something in the way his daughter looked when he asked for more information about the young man gave him signs to worry. He had been shocked and appalled that she had fallen for Beld's heir, but it looked like she was falling for this young human as well.

Pirotess mulled over why she couldn't use her mind to speak with Ranma and even tried it a couple of times. As she did, she felt a resistance like something was blocking the ability, she wondered what could be left that could hinder something that would make them fully bonded. Now that she had accepted her feelings for the young pig tailed martial artist she wanted to communicate with him on such an intimate level. She frowned slightly thinking and her eyes widen slightly. "Could it be that simple?" she asked aloud.

The Chancellor was brought out of his own musings hearing his daughter speak, "What did you say my princess?" he asked with a smile

Blushing heavily Pirotess waved her hand dismissively, "Nothing father I was thinking aloud, my apologies."

Not liking his daughter's response, he returned to looking at his meal, which was pretty much ruined. He decided to go and speak to the young man. "Your room should be ready my daughter, I have something to do, I'll see you in morning."

Pirotess nodded watching as he left, she quietly got up not feeling really hungry only intensely worried for Ranma. As she looked out the window she felt a wave of comfort wash over her, feeling Ranma's gentle emotional caress trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. She had lost Ashram and yet found no tears to mourn him, this brought to the surface how she use to feel. Much like Ashram she had buried her emotions to a point that nothing except contempt and hatred for many humans had risen to the surface.

Her feelings toward Ranma when she first met him could be a prime example. She only stayed with him to repay the act of mercy. But as time grew and the days pass, Ranma's naiveté and constant chatter had slowly changed her. Now she was like the way she was before meeting Ashram, before coming to the surface world, before meeting the darker world of humans. It was the world that her beloved pigtailed knight had shown her. The very world she wanted to walk side by side with him, to see.

The Chancellor hadn't been known to travel into the dungeon area, two guards flanked him but if what Pirotess told him was true they'd be of little help with the young man. As they neared his cell, he heard the young man and his massive friend speak.

"Hey, I don't like it either but that was Pirotess' pops and I am not going to do nothin' unless she says so, k?" Ranma asked.

" _How can you possibly know she can be trust worthy, she probably led us here to be rid of us,_ " Granite stated coolly.

Ranma simply shrugged, "Don't know, she probably could do that, but I trust her."

" _Be wary of who you can and cannot trust Sir Ranma, not everyone is worth it,_ " Granite added trying to give him some advice from his perspective of dealing with other races like the Dark Elves.

Ranma sat down Indian style crossing his arms, since arriving in this new world that looked like that one movie he and Akane had gone to see, 'Lord of the Rings.' He liked it because of all the cool fight scenes in it, plus the romantic stuff made Akane happy. So far he earned a nickname thanks to Pirotess, helping people out only to have it blow up in his face. All the stuff Pirotess explained to him had been confusing and made his head hurt. ' _I didn't think stuff like this was so complicated but it makes a lot of sense.'_ He went into deeper thoughts when he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up he saw Pirotess' father flanked by two guards looking at him. "Your Pirotess' pops, um going to let us go now?" he asked cheerfully.

The Chancellor's eye twitched he never heard such blatant disregard of respect before. If his daughter hadn't explained the reasons why he would of slew the boy outright. "So it seems Pirotess tells the truth your upbringing had been severely stunted. I would like to ask you a few questions before making my decision as to set you free or not."

Ranma nodded the smile still on his face, "Sure, go ahead."

The smile was a bit unnerving to the Dark Elf. Rarely any being locked up would smile case in point the huge Troll behind the Human that was glaring at them. The Chancellor held up Ranma's sword, "This sword, according to my daughter, 'YOU' constructed using a fireplace, an anvil, and a few metalwork tools you borrowed. Such weapons made in such a fashion are brittle and easily breakable, yet when we tested this sword it cut through some of the strongest stones, wood, and metals we had...How?"

Ranma simply shrugged, "Forged it using my ki, no big deal really. See I got these scrolls while my pops and I were on our training trip," he paused and received a nod from the Dark Elf, indicating his daughter had told him about Ranma's adventures. "See, the blacksmith I helped with his work for awhile, guess it was to help with my endurance, pops never explained. He let me have these scrolls on how to use ki to turn any fire no matter how small into a blast furnace so I could forge things with it. At the time I didn't have any ki to speak of but he let me take the scrolls as payment for my work," he paused thinking. "Guess that's what pops wanted till he saw them, then he probably thought it was useless. I also had a scroll how to form a samurai style sword without using the folding technique."

The Chancellor, his guards, and Granite looked utterly lost, so Ranma recounted what the folding technique was. After he finished he continued explaining how he made his sword, he took a deep and waiting for the next question(s). The Chancellor blinked filing everything that was explained to him in the back of his mind, the folding technique would be useful in future sword constructions. "Very well, what of this ki? My daughter wasn't very clear on how you used it."

Ranma smirked a bit before going into a long and detailed explanation of Ki and the different sort of things he could do. He demonstrated it by holding out his hand and summoning a small ball of ki which caused all those gathered to look on in awe.

"Some form of magic?" one guard whispered the other nodded in agreement.

Ranma just snorted, "Ain't no magic, this is energy you get by combining your own natural energies and bringing them out, magic works on that Mana stuff Pirotess told me about," with that he snuffed out the ki ball watching the Chancellor.

The Chancellor backed away to think, he had made his decision but he knew the council would disagree on it violently. At the most the young man would be put to slave labor while the troll would be put to the sword. He also had a feeling that if he allowed the young man to be executed or worse his daughter may rebel or join him. Pursing his lips out a bit, he told Ranma what will happen next, "Tomorrow you'll be brought before the council and judged, I will help if I can. Things though do not look well for you however."

Ranma simply shrugged his shoulders and was leaning against the wall. "Never have before why change my luck now."

The Chancellor winced and nodded, "So I've heard."

Deedlit, Parn, Slain, and Leylia had arrived at the village that Ranma and Pirotess had liberated following the rumors of the Red Armored Knight. Once in the village, they booked rooms at the Inn and began asking questions. They talked with most of the travelers that had come from the North, and most said they hadn't seen Ranma or Pirotess. But a young couple, which lived in the forest regions far to the Northwest, mentioned seeing them.

"Can you tell us what they look like?" Parn asked softly.

The young woman smiled nervously, receiving a glare from Deedlit. "Yes, we spotted them three days ago, heading for the Northern Mountains, you know the ones that blocks the Valley of the Dead." the foursome nodded so she continued. "The young man, wasn't very tall for his age, he was slightly shorter than you sir knight. He wore red armor that had a dragon painted on it, rode an all black horse except for a streak of white on its nose. He carried a single bladed sword, at least judging from the hilt. Also had two traveling companions, a female Dark Elf and a huge Mountain Troll." The foursome paid for the young couples drink and sat down.

Parn notice Slain and Deedlit wore grim faces, "What is it?"

Deedlit used to explaining things to her beloved spoke up, Leylia looking just as interested. "There is an old legend, not as old as the War of the Gods, but had a ring of truth to it," Deedlit began. "It is said a warrior clad in red, would unite the Five Warrior Tribes of Lodoss, on the eve of a Great War."

Parn looked confused, "Five Warrior Tribes, what does this got to do with this red armored knight?"

"Parn at the time of this legend all that lived were Tribes. In reality it meant five races four of men and one of fair folk. So the five Warrior tribes would be the Trolls, Gnomes, Dwarves, Men, and Elves."

With a cool realization Parn sat back eyes pained as the implications flooded through him, "A man in red with a Troll and a Dark Elf as traveling companions, two races who normally would stay far away from each other," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It could just all be a coincidence Deed?"

"Have you known many coincidences to pan out just like that, Parn?" Slain spoke up sipping his ale and staring down into the cup. "Deedlit and I have been feeling the lands in the North becoming restless and the gods of the forest are whispering a nameless fear. Something is stirring, something very evil."

Karla watched the crystal ball no longer could she/he see the back walls of the cavern through the endless mass of animated corpses. She/He lost count three sunsets ago on how many were now in formation, which hadn't moved since forming. The figures just stood there for days on end staring into space, many faces she/he had recognized, including Parn's father. Beld had taken up the Commander's position at the head of formation sitting astride a horse with red eyes, which was clearly demonic.

Brona walked around observing. "Another few days and they'll be ready to march, soon all of Lodoss will be one crimson carpet laid out for the God of Darkness, to walk upon."

Karla said nothing His/her arguments already spent to deter the man from his madness, his/her only hope now lay among those who were already battle worn and exhausted. For the millionth time he/she cursed herself/himself for not having this foreseen, and had taken steps to prevent, but madness is rarely something anyone could foresee. ' _I pray to whatever god that would hear me, prevent your brother from being_ _resurrected.'_.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Trial of Twelve

Though it was hard to tell that morning had arrived in the depths of the Dark Elf village, many Dark Elves were up and going about there daily routines. Even in the cages of the dungeon at least one individual was awake undergoing his own morning routine. Ranma lulled himself into his morning katas, as he had been feeling out his movements gently. Loosening up for a day, which could very well could have two things happen. But, he knew the end result will be pretty much the same... Fighting for his freedom, and be against people who wish to kill him or people that wish to enslave him.

He wasn't thinking of possible third options, because of the dream he shared with Pirotess during the night. He saw things that both concerned him and warmed his heart, in those dreams he saw what the Dark Elves would do to him if they believed him a threat. As he watched this from a third person perspective, he also felt Pirotess' emotions as she played this dream through. He could feel her become empty the moment she watched an axe fall across his neck, or a sense of helplessness coming from her as she watched him get pushed to the point of dying doing tasks about the village. After this he was preparing to make his escape if things went bad if he could kill a god for some one he cared for, then fighting his way out of village would be no problem.

He was so into his morning katas that he failed to notice a gentle pair of golden eyes had appeared from the other side of the cage door. Pirotess had come to see him. The dream had left her unsettled and having come down to the dungeons to make sure he hadn't been killed or in the process of being enslaved. This whole incident with her people had been galvanizing on her feelings toward the pigtailed martial artist, that she had come to realize that Ranma meant more to her than her father and Ashram combined. "Ranma?" she called to him. She watched him go through a dipping ridge hand movement and watched as it slowly arced to the ground then back up into a guard position. She had tried speaking to him before while he did these movements, but could only get silence. She watched him go through several more movements, as Granite awoke.

" _Come to gloat elf?_ " Granite snorted coldly.

Pirotess turned her attention to the huge troll. "I never wanted you to be imprisoned, I...," the troll snarled.

" _Yet here we are, you who we have claimed friendship to lock us up like animals!_ " the huge troll tried to stand but there was so little room for his huge head.

"Leave the Elf alone," a strange voice stated from behind them Pirotess turned to see who was speaking, inside was a creature no more than three feet tall with yellowish skin and a long graying beard. "Can you not see the look of anxiety and torture upon her face, Troll," the creature said softly. "Her affections toward the strange human are quite evident on her face."

" _A fine thing coming from a Gnome who is also imprisoned,_ " Granite stated dropping back to the ground

Pirotess stepped closer... the Gnome had ragged looking clothes, furs around the collar of his heavy leather armor, trousers with several holes in them. Yet he seemed to hold himself well, no doubt having just been imprisoned like Ranma and Granite. "What were you doing so far from your home in the West?"

The Gnome shrugged nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his eyes focused on Ranma as the pigtailed martial artist continued his morning routine. "Nothing really, I was on a morning hike one day scouting around when three Dark Elves jumped me. Figured it would be good sport to keep a Chieftain captive and see how long it would take to break me. Don't know the name of the swine's, but one of the councilmen seemed to encourage them. Seemed to have kept it from the High Chancellor, I would of spoken up yesterday when he appeared here but the things that young man said kept me silent," Gesturing toward Ranma.

Pirotess looked bewildered, "My father was here yesterday?" she looked confused. "What did he do?"

"Nothing much asked several questions which the young man answered and that ki energy as it was called was truly a sight. Never in all my years have I seen such a thing, must be something really special," the Gnome stated.

"Thank you," Ranma spoke up as he finished his exercise dropping his foot and doing a brief stretch. His eyes focused on Pirotess and he ran to the cage door. "You okay?" he asked.

The female Dark Elf nodded, closing the distance. "I'm..." she felt his finger touch her lips.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault," he said softly rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. "If anything it's my fault. I went for the first bit of shelter I saw without checking it, just because I didn't want to turn into a girl."

Granite snorted, " _So what now? If we wait we could easily be put to the sword or axe._ "

"Not if I can help it. They come trying ta kill or enslave me... I'll fight," Ranma growled softly as his aura started glowing.

The Gnome chuckled softly, "A boy after my own heart," walking up to the cage entrance, "If it comes to that I'll gladly fight along side you."

Ranma smiled brightly, "Um what's your name, little guy."

The Gnome raised an eyebrow for a moment before speaking, sure he was smaller than humans but it was the first time someone had called him that to his face. "Got guts kid, the name is Slader, Warrior Chieftan of the Gnomes, just hope I can get out of here before my people decide I'm dead," he stated with a shrug. Ranma instantly liked the Gnome reminded him a lot of Ryoga without the death threats and getting lost.

"Nice to meet ya Slader, and welcome aboard," Ranma smiled he turned to Pirotess who seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong?" those thoughts worried him whatever she was thinking was torturing to her.

She looked up eyes haunted but she didn't say anything. Instead she stepped closer to the bars reached up sliding her arms around Ranma gently pulling him into an embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder, though it wasn't very comforting as the metal bars reminded her that he was locked up. Ranma was stunned for a few moments but remembering their early talk, he gently put his arms around her. "I will go with you, if it comes down to that. I would rather live an eternity as an outcast than be parted from you," she whispered.

Ranma heard her muffled reply and felt stunned by it. After a few moments he lightly tightened his embrace. "It may not come to that, my daughter," the sudden vocalization caused both to jump in fright. But didn't break the embrace, they turned toward the sound and saw the High Chancellor flanked by the jailer this time. "I have made a plea to the council on your behalf Ranma, and they accepted."

"Ah... What do they want from me?" Ranma asked softly as Pirotess slowly disengaged her embrace.

The High Chancellor looked at his daughter for a moment. His worst fears had been confirmed, the moment he heard her muffled declaration, his ears being far better than the Troll or Gnome. Finding the Gnome in the opposite cage caused him some measure of discomfort, the Gnomes and Dark Elves have had a long standing truce. Who had captured the Gnome did it without his authority, looking back at Ranma gave a soft sigh. "I challenged the council to bring there best warriors forward and you would fight them, win and you get our allegiance, lose and die."

Ranma's face broke out into a huge grin, "Fight for my freedom huh, I was planning on doing that anyway, but this way is much better. I have someone else to add to that."

The Chancellor nodded, "Yes the Gnome," he bowed to the Gnome. "This is most strange, I feel one of the council is trying his hardest to instigate a war. I will see to it that he fails," the Chancellor stated softly. "If Ranma wins his challenge you will also be set free."

"Excellent, Elfish hospitality has lessened somewhat since I was last in the area," Slader stated sarcastically. The Jailer approached the cage opening both cells and stepping back, to allow them to step out. The Troll was last to get out, and having the hardest time doing so. The Chancellor led them out and marched across the village in silence. As they past the village huts Ranma, Pirotess, Slader, and Granite noticed the village was empty except for an occasional straggler who was walking in the same direction they were. As they walked on, Ranma was the first to spot a huge stadium near the far left corner of the cavern. Apparently the council wanted the challenge to be a public affair, that way when Ranma failed, the Chancellor would be exposed as being weak and unfit to rule. Ranma recognized the tactic well enough, having been sabotaged during a fight by Nabiki once, only he doubted whoever was on the council would be that subtle.

The Chancellor stopped at the entrance to the stadium and pointed Ranma to a side entrance while Pirotess, Granite, and Slader followed the Chancellor inside. Ranma quietly walked down the ramp and stood in a small room that led to a steel gate, looking out in front, he saw the arena floor. He looked around and noted the room was bare, save for a table that was loaded with food. Walking up to the food his mouth watering, but as soon as his hand came too close to one of the plates his danger sense went off. Having been in the presence of poisoned food before he knew when it wasn't safe to eat something. ' _Probably took cooking lessons from Akane_ ,' he thought and then winced slightly at the memory. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until now. He had long since mourned her passing and had moved on, but every now and then something would cause things to resurface. He pushed himself away from the food with reluctance and waited for the gate to open.

A few minutes later it opened Ranma stepping out to the sound of boos and jeers, as he walked quietly into the middle of the arena. He turned to the council's box and noticed the various Dark Elves sitting in their seats. Three looked at him with open hostility and was probably the ones that were trying to subtly get rid of the High Chancellor. He heard a gate to his right open and out stepped a Dark Elf with a huge battle axe. Seeing as Ranma had no weapons the council probably thought he'd run around until he tired himself out and submitted to his death. Ranma smirked slightly watching the Elf stalk closer towards him. "Begin the trial," he heard the High Chancellor state.

The Elf with the huge axe charged him. While Ranma waited until the last possible second, as the elf swung horizontally trying to decapitate him. Ranma ducked under the swing and lunged forward hitting the Elf with his elbow underneath his diaphragm essentially cutting off his air supply long enough for Ranma to knock him out. The Elf collapsed to the ground in a heap. Ranma casually lifted the axe and tossed it aside shaking his head. "Bigger is not always better."

Two gates suddenly opened up, and this time and two more Dark Elves appeared one female the other male. The female was carrying two short swords while the male was carrying a buster edge blade. The male charged at him blindly only this time he swung vertically, Ranma sidestepped this and with a quick spin, kicked the male Elf in the chin sending him spinning and into unconsciousness. Ranma just shook his head looking at the male Elf briefly before turning his attention on the female who was slowly stalking him.

Pirotess looked intently at the female and was shocked, "Sister?" she stated softly. She looked over at her father who nodded.

"I needed someone to represent my interest and I had a feeling where your heart was, so I couldn't have asked you to do this. Your sister volunteered," the Chancellor sighed with a smirk, "She almost begged me," they watched as another member of the councils strongest warriors appeared. "It seems like she's taking her time before striking. Your friend though seems to take out his opponents almost effortlessly."

Pirotess smiled smugly watching as the next warrior go flying with a solid kick to the stomach after Ranma dodged three strikes from the warriors axe. "That's because the council can't truly grasp Ranma's abilities, if they had seen him two months ago, when we liberated that village from Seth, they would've understood," she whispered.

The High Chancellor chuckled softly, it had been a long while since he and his daughter could see eye to eye on various things. He secretly hoped Ranma won this challenge. The young man had brought his daughter out of her cold malicious phase, back into the sweet young woman she originally was. But what was stranger, was that the young man had not only earned a Trolls respect but now a Gnome, "There truly is something about that boy which is quite remarkable, my dear daughter," he leaned closer to her. "Especially if he's stolen your heart." he added.

Pirotess blushed slightly, "He never stole it. I'm merely waiting for the time to be right before I give it to him," she said softly watching Ranma with rapt attention.

"I see," her father said just as softly as she did while watching the final three gates open. Apparently the council was getting very impatient with Ranma's stubborn refusal to accept death.

Ranma watched the female elf as she slowly stood back apparently waiting for the male Dark Elves to tire him out, but with the way they were doing things he wasn't breaking a sweat. Most were using these overly large weapons that sure could cleave a man in two if he stood around long enough to get in the way. Ranma wasn't about to just stand there and get cut to pieces as two more males came at him. Each sporting Buster blades, "Looks like your the only one takin' me seriously," he stated to the female Elf. Weaving in and out of the swings punching one Elf under the chin, sending him flying and doing a back flip kick on the second one making the Elf drop the sword on his head, butt sticking in the air, making him look funny. Even more so considering he was unconscious, Ranma took pity on him though using his foot to nudge the Elf onto his side. The last male tried to use the distraction to his advantage and came in with his blade raised high. Ranma simply jumped back toward the Elf, cutting the distance between the two and used a backhanded fist. The Elf suddenly stopped, short sword now extended beyond them, and then he collapsed to the ground.

One of the council snarled standing up in his box, "Stop this foolishness send out all of the rest!" he snarled coolly.

Slader caught the High Chancellor's eye, then pointed to the standing council member and mouthed 'him'. The High Chancellor nodded steepling his fingers watching for what Ranma would do next.

Ranma sighed watching six more male Dark Elves run at him close together in a vain hope that at least one would get him. "This is gettin' boring," Ranma cupped his hands together got into a crouch bringing his hands to his waist, "MOKO," he stated loudly. A ball of blue ki appeared and growing in size, "TAKABISHA!" he yelled bringing his hands out, and extending them towards the running Elves. The blast launched hitting them dead center exploding and knocking all of them into the ground, completely KO'ed. Rubbing his hands and grasping his hips turning towards Pirotess' sister. "Well want ta go at it?" he asked a huge smile on his face. Pirotess' sister had other plans in mind, if Ranma bothered to pay attention to her face.

Dropping the two daggers she had in her hands the poor female Elf's eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away. Ranma scratched his head looking confused, "Um, did I do something wrong?" he asked as he turned to look up at gathered crowd. Everyone one in the arena was dead silent. Ranma started to sweat as he focused on faces many held looks like they'd soiled themselves while others had eyes as round as saucers. It wasn't until he reached Pirotess' face did he finally relax, to him her face was all that mattered and what showed was a look of extreme pleasure and joy. He noticed his other two companions were just as shocked as the rest of the people, but they were regaining their wits faster than the Dark Elves.

The High Chancellor had watched Ranma explain to him about the ki yet he was totally unprepared for what had happened. ' _We have made a truly remarkable ally this day, and to think he may someday be my son-in-law_.' He stood up clapping his hands together as did all but one of the council. Soon after the entire stadium was filled with clapping and cheering Dark Elves, Granite and Slader quickly followed their example and did the same. Ranma on the other hand was blushing like mad scratching his head nervously at the attention he was getting.

In another time more specifically Ranma's home dimension, three women and one man sat around a small table. The funerals had been hard upon them all, none as hard as that of the youngest Tendo. Nodoka looked up at her new daughters, given to her by the government even though both were old enough to live on there own. Yet right now, incapable of it. Kasumi had barely said two words since Soun and Akane's funeral, while Nabiki had spent most of the time in tears. Doctor Tofu thankfully had returned from whatever trip he had been on and helped her with her new grieving family. She tried to mourn her husband during his funeral but nothing came of it, having mourned him twelve years ago and the only thing keeping her going for the girls was the fact that her son was alive albeit misplaced.

"Do you know what happened to him, doctor?" she asked softly.

Tofu nodded reading the scroll that Nodoka found near Cologne's corpse. "It was a banishing spell to seal the demon back into its realm, unfortunately Cologne never got finished with the key phrase, all that was created was a dimensional gateway. When Ranma used his Hiryu Shoten Ha, he was knocked back by the blast and into the portal. Since the portal wasn't set, it probably opened up into a random dimension. The only way to find Ranma now would be the Nanban mirror, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodoka's eyes closed. "Doctor, My husband, his friend, Akane, that Kunoji girl, the Hibiki boy, and those Amazon's are all dead because of that little perverts grudge against my son. My boy tried to save everyone only to end up kami knows where. He's all that I got left, without him I'll give way to my despair, I'm sure of it," she said softly tears beginning to form.

Tofu nodded softly, "I know someone who can fix magical items she be able to fix the mirror for us to find Ranma. But what if you find him and he's happy where he is?"

Nodoka looked up hands clasps, "Then the girls and I will stay with him, it's as simple as that," she said softly. The doctor quietly nodded getting up and taking the scroll, Nanban mirror shards and all with him. Nodoka turned and looked up at the sky she let out a soft sigh. "Please be safe my son."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coming to Grips

After the spectacle that pit Ranma against twelve of the Dark Elves top fighters, Ranma was brought before the council in their private chambers. The Council of Twelve were now inside the their main building and up behind their gnarled benches looking down at the Human, Gnome, and at the Troll who's head was level with the bench. Eleven of the twelve council members had been impressed by Ranma's performance but one was being stubborn mainly because of his actions before the trial began. "I will not swear allegiance to this fowl creature, I refuse regardless of how much potential and power he has," the Elf stated his face mired in a scowl.

"You hold him in such contempt for his actions toward a member of your village," one stated coolly.

The hostile Elf growled, "Not just a mere member of my village, Seth was my brother. He and the Chancellor's daughter killed him to help save some Humans who rejected there presence."

Ranma snorted looking at the Elf, "He had his dog men chasing down kids. He was terrorizing people and that isn't right," he huffed crossing his arms.

The Chancellor raised his hand, "You may not agree with the council's decision Drak, but as it stands twelve to one, that this young man be given our respect and all except of you have sworn their allegiance to him something totally unprecedented, something that hasn't happen in nearly five thousand years..." The Chancellor stated, which allowed this to sink into the room, not even Emperor Beld had obtained such a thing, they were willing to give him only a few of their numbers. Yet if Ranma had asked them, they would give him an army and feel honored.

It looked as though Ranma had obtained allegiance from both nations of Trolls and Gnomes when looking at Granite and Slader. ' _At this point the boy could ask for us to march into Valis itself, and we gladly do so without batting an eyelash. Could they say the same for the Trolls and Gnomes as well?'_ The Chancellor pondered while watching Drak out the corner of his eye. The Elf was far too ambitious and losing his brother seemed to unhinge the councilmen even more. "You may do what you will Drak, but as far as the rest of the Council is concerned, Ranma and his companions are our brothers and will be treated as such."

Drak seethed sitting back in his chair glaring down at Ranma, but said nothing. Ranma simply ignored the Elf, giving the Chancellor a smile, and a nod. He turned around and began to walk out... When Drak growled and leapt from his seat, dagger drawn and aiming for the back of Ranma's neck. Ranma spun around so fast that he seemed to blur, and when he did, his foot intercepted Drak before the Elf finished his strike. The whole council, Troll, and Gnome heard a dull crunch as Ranma's foot and Drak's momentum crushed the Elf's throat. Drak dropped to the ground bonelessly... Body twitching slightly, Ranma lowered his foot... shaking slightly as he finally realized for the second time in his life, he killed someone.

He didn't count the demon or the Cobalts, because he considered them too animalistic to be considered a person. But unlike Saffron, the Elf would not be coming back. Ranma quickly submersed himself in the Soul of Ice to keep from retching right there in front of the Council, and looked up at the High Chancellor who had quickly came around, from behind the bench hoping to stop the ambitious fool.

With a slight nod the Chancellor allowed Ranma to leave, motioning for guards to take the body away. Ranma quickly ran out of the council chambers, down the dimly lit hall to the outside. Leaning a hand against the wall he bent over and threw up what little he had to eat in over a day. Pirotess had seen him run out, the fact he wasn't flanked by guards meant the council voted in favor of him. As she neared she saw him throwing up, all over the ground as Granite and Slader appeared from out of the hall. "W-w-What has happened?" she asked gently rubbing Ranma's back as he took in deep breaths.

Slader frowned slightly, "One of the council members was being an egotistical moron and refused to acknowledge Ranma as an ally. Then when we were about to leave the fool 'tried' to kill the boy," with a shrug crossing his arms. "Jumped out of his seat into the air were the fool's neck met the boy's foot and gravity. The fool's neck lost, it snapped like twig and the moron dropped to the ground dead. Tell me this isn't the first time you've actually killed boy?"

Pirotess shook her head, "He killed Cobalts in the village we liberated."

"I hardly consider killing Cobalts something to lose ones breakfast over," Slader stated as Ranma regained his wits.

Ranma nods, "He's right Piro," he whispered fondly. "They aren't something I sweat about, but I killed a thinking being, I've only done that once before and felt horrible about it for a long time afterward. The fact that he came back, only put off some of the guilt."

"Hey kid killing people is never easy, if it does... Then we can officially label ourselves as evil monsters," Slader stated patting the pig tailed martial artist on the shoulder. "But in this case it was your life or his and self preservation is always a good thing. Course so is procreating, if ya know what I mean," the gnome smirked.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked looking utterly confused about the last part.

Slader looked over at the Elf giving her a dry look, "Where did ya dig up the boy, Elf in the woods?"

Pirotess smiled slightly, "Actually he rescued me from a dragon's den."

The Gnome snorted, "Even worse, well I'm going to go see about getting our weapons back. No tellin' what will happen between here and the mouth the cave," Slader starts to wander off toward the dungeons, "Hey Troll, if you want your weapon back better come with me I'm not exactly strong enough, nor the size to lift your club."

Granite snorted following the gnome easily over shooting the distance the Gnome had traveled. Ranma watched them go with a confused smile on his face. "What did he mean Piro about procreating?"

Pirotess blushed heavily, "He is talking about making children, Ranma," she said softly.

Ranma returned the blush having heard all the previous things like sex, rape, and what the difference is between the two. "Perverted little ghoul," he muttered softly.

"Are you feeling any better?" Pirotess asked softly. Ranma noticed how close she stood next to him and blushed slightly. She was no longer wearing a heavy tunic, nor the revealing outfit from when he first met her. He didn't notice earlier in the day before the trial at the arena, but she was wearing a long gown of dark blue, that had straps that fell off the shoulders leaving said shoulders bare. The bust was in a v-curve that showed a generous amount of cleavage, the dress hugged her upper body closely while the skirt fanned out in a flourish. She wore a plain gold circlet around her forehead and silver necklace with the design of a horse around her neck. Everything about the outfit flattered her figure, Pirotess noticed he was looking at her and blushed slightly.

"You look..." Ranma quickly tried to search for a word that could best describe her few came to mind. Nice, beautiful, cute, all things he thought of quickly an instantly rejected to him it would insult her. Few words to him could describe what he was seeing but one word floated to his mind and it was the same one he would've used when he thought of Akane in her wedding gown. "Breathtaking."

Pirotess face became a dark shade of red, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Thank you, Ranma," she whispered. Looking down for a moment, "Um, Ranma you've notice this link that we have formed?"

Ranma nodded rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, if I could reverse it I would."

"No please do not do that," the female Dark Elf said softly. "If anything I want it to become a full bond."

Ranma blinked a few times absorbing the information, "You mean like not just sharing emotions and dreams, like talking in our heads, that type of thing... um why?" he asked softly.

Pirotess blushed slightly looking down at the ground slightly afraid of his reaction, "It is something that has come to me gradually Ranma. The bond helped me ease back into who I was before coming to the surface world."

"Ya mean all that bad stuff ya did before ya met me," Ranma stated softly.

She nodded, "Yes, before I met you there was only one human I didn't hate and he was filled with cruelty and malice who even hated all things living."

"That Ashram guy," Ranma whispered softly remembering all the images he had seen in Pirotess's mind.

"He showed me kindness in his own way, it was one of the reasons I fell for him," Pirotess admitted as she gently reached out and held Ranma's hand. "At first after you saved me from the dragon's den I simply wanted to return the favor so I could be rid of you and come home," she said softly. "It would've been one of the greatest mistakes of my eternal life, if I had done so."

Ranma could feel how timid and fearful Pirotess was getting, but kept his silence. He was more than sure what she had to say would come out. "As we traveled you showed me many things that have left me in awe," she shuddered softly. "Including that horrid life you left, I knew humans could be cruel in some places but never had I seen human parents show such disregard toward there own children."

Chuckling weakly Ranma shook his head, "Got no argument from me in that department, pops was a stupid old fool and outside the martial arts knew nothing about being a man."

Pirotess looked up at him tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes, "Yet what would drive most people insane only seemed to make you stronger, you've defeated some of our best warriors without much effort. You've endured so much and asked for so little."

Ranma gently wiped her tears away surprising even himself at how natural it seemed. He was sure if he tried something like this with Akane, he'd get malleted, with Ukyou or Shampoo probably get glomped or worse molested now that he knew what 'it' meant. "A martial artist life is fraught with peril," he frowned softly at the quote his father often stated to him when times were tough. "I never wanted much because I spent too much time fighting to keep people from gettin' me."

Pirotess looked back at the ground, "I simply wish to be with you to fight along side you."

"But you've been doing that Piro, yet you are scared and worried bout something what is it?" he asked gently. The fact that he's dropped the last four letters of her name ever since they shared that embrace before the fight in the arena had been making him think long and hard. He could feel something had changed between them, and the link between them was almost seamless now except for one point, something that was blocking their ability to speak directly into their minds. He had half tried to push past the block more out of curiosity then anything. He felt Pirotess' emotions seemed to grip around fear, a deep painful fear. He had something like this before when he arrived at the Tendo dojo, fearing he'd be rejected because of his curse. When he finally was rejected he felt mortification and anger after being pushed away by the two older girls onto Akane. That anger stayed with him for weeks afterward. ' _Is she afraid that I'll reject her for some reason?'_ He thought to himself.

Pirotess was visibly shaking now, she had never been shaking this much with Ashram, of course Ashram hadn't had the life of hell that Ranma had. The thought of another woman in love with him wouldn't be too far of a stretch, but one that meant it like this Akane had. "I know your life and your troubles with women. You must find it hard to believe that a woman could love you with no strings attached."

Ranma nodded, "So far only four shown they ever cared bout me like that, one's dead, two aren't here, and one," he paused gently caressing her cheek. "Is having troubles speaking her mind," he stated gently.

Pirotess blushed looking back up at Ranma, "You know?" she asked.

"Hey I been feeling your emotions ever since we started this conversation," he sighed softly. "I got feelings for ya. I can't stop thinking about ya at night, even though your right next to me, when we was traveling, it really started getting like that in the last few weeks. When ya hugged me earlier I felt something that I've never felt before in my life."

Pirotess went back to that moment closing her eyes reliving that memory again, what she felt at that moment was an overwhelming since of peace and comfort, as though she could of stay like that forever. "I felt it too, Ranma."

Ranma toyed with his pig tail a bit, "Um, is that what l-l-love is supposed to feel like?" he asked softly.

The Dark Elf felt something in her mind begin to give way, "I believe so, Ranma. I know I felt it then. But I've known I've been feeling it for you, far longer than that," she whispered as she drew closer.

"Oh um, when," Ranma looked a bit nervous but not because she had moved closer to him. his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Shortly after we met Granite, I came to realize that my place and my heart, was with you," she said gently caressing his cheek. "That it was and will 'always' be with you."

Ranma felt a bit guilty, he hadn't started to really notice he loved her, until before the fight in the arena. If anything the fight helped him clarify everything, of course fighting always helped him focus more. He frowned slightly, "I didn't realize I felt like that towards ya, until ya hugged me this mornin', I'm sorry," he said softly.

Pirotess gently put her finger to his lips and feeling a small tingling sensation much like the one she felt that morning when his finger left her lips. "I'm just glad that you do now, that is more than enough for me," she replied and gently lay her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and felt something shatter in her mind, yet feeling her mind was still whole. ' _Did it finally occur?'_

Ranma blinked frowning slightly, "What ya say?"

Pirotess eyes started watering again, "Our link... It's whole now," she whispered tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "We are one."

Ranma chuckles slightly, "Yeah feels kind of strange, yet not really strange at all."

The Dark Elf nodded, just in time to hear someone clear his throat, "Would you mind, this romance novel stuff is enough to make anybody gag," Slader stated walking up carrying Ranma's sword, which looked way to big for the gnome. Ranma took it having blushed enough to match his armor. "If you want us to wait while you and your Elf want to go procreate I'm sure the Troll and I can keep ourselves amused."

Pirotess and Ranma faces glew an even darker red at the Gnomes antics, "Perverted little ghoul," Ranma muttered taking Pirotess' hand and giving it a squeeze. Ranma strapped his sword to his back, looking up at Granite who seemed to develop an amused look on his ugly face. Ranma looked carefully at the Gnome who carried several daggers on his belt that were his size, and a cutting axe on his back. He also was wearing a leather cap now, as well as a short brown cloak. Ranma was about to say something when his stomach made itself known. "That's right I skipped breakfast, didn't want to keel over in the middle of the fight do to food poisoning."

Pirotess smiled, "Go eat while I get ready for our departure, I'm sure Slader wishes to get back home before his crown his turned over to someone else."

"Your damn right, I got three brothers who would just love to get my chair. Blood sucking parasites," the Gnome snorted while walking behind the group.

About midway, Pirotess separated from them but not before giving Ranma a long lingering kiss, that left Ranma rooted to the spot he was standing for seconds, before Slader and Granite pushed him toward the banquet hall. Ranma quietly went in, to eat with a goofy looking grin on his face. It wasn't until Ranma caught whiff of the food before he returned to himself. Sitting down in front of a large feast, Granite and Slader were about to be introduced to Ranma's second best activity Impressions, or at least one impression... 'The Human Vacuum.'

Doctor Tofu returned a few days later, Kasumi had come out of her shell enough to greet Tofu pleasantly, and Tofu tried his hardest not to succumb to a mass of human jelly. Nabiki simply shook her head sipping lightly on her tea. The rougher parts for her were now over having let the majority of her grief be spent. "So did you get your friend to fix the mirror?" Nabiki asked.

Tofu shook his head to clear the fog, "Yes... I even found Ranma."

Nodoka peaked in, "How is he? What happen to him?"

Tofu smiled sadly, "Ranma is doing quite well for himself, actually living out a fantasy of mine."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "What fantasy could that possibly be?"

"A knight in shining armor of course," Tofu stated, like it was blatantly obvious. "Ranma's in some sort of world that's right out of 'Lord of the Rings' or 'Dungeons and Dragons.' I was watching him fight some Drows."

Nodoka looked utterly confused, "Doctor please explain to those that don't understand."

"He's saying Ranma's fighting Dark Elves, basically bad guys."

Doctor Tofu chuckled, "Hardly as much as the name says not all Dark Elves are evil, in the Forgotten Realms novels and video games, there's a heroic Dark Elf named Drizzt Do'Urden." The three women's eyes were twitching, which caused Tofu to stop, coughing a bit. "Anyway Ranma's in a realm like that."

"Let me see him," Nodoka asked and Doctor Tofu cried a tear making sure his hands didn't touch the mirror. At this point it showed Ranma and a female Dark Elf conversing. The Dark Elf looked wonderful in the dress, "Is this one of the Dark Elves, Doctor?"

"Why yes and it seems that Ranma and she are very close," Tofu stated watching as the Dark Elf slid her arms around Ranma and laid her head on his shoulder. "Apparently really close." He added

"I would think he would be in mourning," Nabiki said looking annoyed.

Tofu shrugged, "Could've been Nabiki, but no telling how long he's been in that world, and judging by his reaction he's willing to move on with his life."

Nodoka watched her son as he and the dark elf held one another talking softly until a huge shadow blocked the light. "Oh my, what is that?"

"A Troll and a Gnome, judging by Ranma's reaction he knows them too." Tofu pursed his lips the Gnome was egging Ranma on who got fairly embarrassed. "Are you sure you want to do this Mrs. Saotome, a world like that can be very dangerous, Ranma can handle it easily."

Nodoka smiled slightly, "Then you'll have to come and be our protector Doctor, but not now we'll wait until Ranma and his friends get out of that strange place."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mother and Sisters...Huh?

Doctor Tofu left the Nanban Mirror with Nodoka, as he went further downtown, toward one of the movie studios a friend of his ran. Entering the main office he found his friend on the phone, "Yes, of course Mr. Lucas it'll be sent out right way," the man said in a reassuring tone before hanging up.

Tofu smiled slightly, "Who was that Kenosuke, he sounded vaguely familiar?"

The man behind the desk rolled his eyes, "Don't be coy with me Ono, you knew exactly who was on the other line. Seems Mr. Star Wars wants to create a television series based on the Knights of the Old Republic, and asked us if he and his crew could use our back lots for a couple of months."

"Be insane to turn down that kind of publicity," Tofu stated somberly. "Um, I don't suppose you have costumes for Dark Age or Middle Age movies in your Costume Department?" he inquired

"Are you kidding...? We still have half a dozen costumes from New Zealand. If you want Tofu, I'd be glad to give you some since you're such a nut for that stuff," Kenosuke stated leaning back, while smoothing his mustache back. "Just sign off on them and good luck with them."

Tofu nodded as Kenosuke filled out the slip that he would need to have what costumes Tofu needed for the trip. He and the three young women would be wearing for their trip to where Ranma was now at. The four of them had watched Ranma spend most of the day eating, according to Kasumi, Ranma must've missed breakfast. After that, Ranma spent time with the female Dark Elf as she led him around the village. The two walked arm in arm while Pirotess, as they later found out, would point things out to Ranma and give details on what the object held as significant. This was all before Tofu left, so he had no idea what was going on now.

Entering a massive room filled wall to wall with costumes, some from the best movies he's ever seen both in Japan and from the United States, he walked passed some outfits that came from the movie 'Tora! Tora! Tora!'. He even saw some copies from 'The Last Samurai,' he was seriously tempted to take the Union uniform he saw from that movie. As he walked deeper into the room, a middle aged woman appeared from behind one of the racks, and she smiled professionally. "Yes, what are you doing here?"

Tofu bowed to her in respect, "Actually I came here looking for some costumes that were used in the Lord of the Rings movies, more specifically three female outfits and one male. A friend of mind is the head producer of the studio and gave me this slip to show you."

The woman nodded looking at the paper, "Good thing you came as you may well know most of the costumes here are layovers. Waiting for the American Studios to come and pick them up. While others are simply sold on Ebay," the woman stated softly as they went along the racks looking for the right costumes.

It took awhile but they finally found the costumes they were looking for, tucked away in a small area. "Not many costumes left, just six female and three male, all looks like they are for extras in Minas Terith scenes."

Tofu looked at them closely, "I'll take all of them if that's okay?"

The woman smiled, "No that's better than okay, we'll finally get them out of here, need to make room for the next overseas movie the Americans make."

Between the two of them they wrapped each bundle tightly into paper and tied them, as they were walking back Tofu spotted props in the corner and casually drifted toward them. He saw a medical kit lying on the table opened, so he quickly put to memory what he saw inside the kit for when he needed to make his own. Finally upon coming to the entrance he bowed to the woman and departed. Taking the train back he wrote down the items he would need. Sitting down in the train he set his gathered items aside and mused. Most of those he knew in Nerima were dead or retired. Leaving for an unknown world actually was sparking the good Doctor's interest more than he realized. To open up a medical practice in a world literally from his fantasies would be a dream come true. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips as the train grinded along.

Entering the Tendo home he went into the dining area and saw that Nodoka, Nabiki, and Kasumi had not moved one inch, staring into the mirror intently. He stepped closer watching as Pirotess was holding Ranma from behind her head on his shoulder while Ranma was looking over a beautiful underground lake. It was no wonder they were all so silent when he entered, the lake was giving off a pleasant looking bluish white color so soft that made it breathtaking.

"Piro what is that glow?" Ranma asked softly.

Piro purred a bit opening her eyes, "That's the lichen in the water it glows like that when it's about to blossom into moon lilies. I always came here. It brought me a lot of peace."

Ranma smiled softly, "Can see why, reminds me of this night after a Christmas party, when we had a meteor shower, wasn't like this but it was nice."

Pirotess smiled again snuggling as closely as she could to him, feeling Ranma tense a bit for a second. She knew the reason, "I know you are not use to this my love," she whispered.

"Kind of hard to be, got glomped by a lot of girls before I met ya," he gently turned around in her embrace looking up a bit as she was slightly taller than him. "I know 'this' ain't glompin' and I will get better with it I promise, just makes me uneasy."

Pirotess nodded gently using her thumb to tap her temple, "I know all you know and you know all I know now," she stated.

Ranma chuckled slightly, "Yeah I know, better go find out what Slader and Granite are doing," they walked away from the glowing lake looking for the Troll and Gnome.

"He looks so happy," Nabiki said softly. "At least happier than he was with Akane."

Kasumi nodded in agreement looking down at her hands while Nodoka watched her son and his lovely girlfriend walk back to the huge building they originally saw. "Damn you Genma," she muttered softly to herself. The girls had missed the uneasy look Ranma had when Pirotess had hugged him tighter, but she didn't. She was even willingly to curse the fiancées for this, but if Genma hadn't taken Ranma on the training trip. Ranma's social skills wouldn't be so raw and Akane's main avenue of jealousy would've been curved earlier than it had. Nodoka would of made sure of it. If she had been there the first strike to Ranma would be the last. She would have taken Ranma home that very minute, but she hadn't been there, Ranma endured two years of abuse and insults all because of his father not giving Ranma the talk.

Nabiki meanwhile had opened one of costume packets and looked at it, "I don't think this will fit us, Doc."

Tofu nodded, "I figured I may need to alter most of them to fit you."

Nodoka turned the ones that were label for her, "Um Doctor these are male outfits, if I'm taking the male and the girls are taking the female, what will you be wearing?"

Tofu smiled slightly, pulling out something. Before arriving he stopped in at his clinic to put up the auction sign and gather up some special items. He pulled out a series of robes he used in some Cosplay for D&D. "Already had mine, those are for you."

Nodoka's right eye twitched a bit, "Doctor, I believe we need to have a serious talk once we reunite with Ranma."

Tofu smiled totally missing the implications, "Of course Mrs. Saotome."

It took the foursome several days to alter the outfits enough to wear them, and by that time Ranma, Pirotess, Slader, and Granite had left the realm of the Dark Elves making their way west to meet Slader's people and to stop them from crowning his brother Chieftain. Nodoka had turned an outfit used by one of Foramir's Rangers into something slim and form fitting, she discarded the wrappings that covered the Saotome family blade and looped the sword onto the belt that came with the outfit. The costume was dark brown primarily, tight fitting brown trousers, black undershirt, with a leather vest bearing the symbol of Gondor on it. Doctor Tofu suggested she remove the symbol but she flatly refused, having taking a liking the symbol and what it represented. The rest of the ensemble was some leather wrist guards, heavy boots, and a long brown cloak with a hood.

Kasumi had turned the outfits given to her and Nabiki by Tofu into something useable. Her outfits consisted primarily of two scullery maid attires, along with formal attire. The scullery maids wore simple brown dresses that buttoned up in the back with a grayish skirt. The formal attire was a beautiful light purple dress with long satin sleeves, a generous neckline that plunged far enough to give a decent amount of bust to flatter and yet not give detail, the skirt was long enough to hide her feet. Tofu had to keep clear if she wore this for fear of losing himself.

Nabiki's style of outfits had been heavily modified, she hated the scullery maid look on her, so Doctor Tofu asked her what kind of looked suited her. Nabiki had flipped Tofu's Dungeons & Dragons costume guide to come to and outfit style she liked. This happened to be those of the human archers. Kasumi had stripped away the skirts of the maid dresses, and cut out a new pattern, while Tofu used his savings to go and buy leather for the clothing Nabiki wanted. He and Nodoka also began to convert their savings into gold dust and nuggets, or precious jewels. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu were amazed at how much money Nodoka had, Nabiki on the other hand only snorted.

"Got to think of the panda, really believed he'd marry someone who wasn't loaded?" she asked them looking up from her sewing a past time she wasn't thrilled about doing. After cannibalizing her costumes Nabiki came up with two outfits that was dead ringers for D&D archers, Doctor Tofu had even made the expense of buying her a bow and some arrows, the arrows were modern. The archer outfits were much like Nodoka's Ranger clothing, with a few minor alterations. Her undershirt was light brown, with a dark forest green outer shirt and a black leather vest, her cloak was also forest green, clasped with a special clasp design to look like an arrow head. The pants were dyed black, and she wore light boots that were padded for comfort. The belt held a small dagger that Tofu had bought and an empty quiver. The other outfit was a dress much like Kasumi's only light blue instead of purple and no sleeves instead to small spaghetti style straps that hung loosely off her shoulders showing her bare shoulders and a bit more bust than Kasumi.

Tofu stood back to look at Nabiki's archer outfit which was what she was currently wearing, "Okay Nabiki I've set up a target for you, so let's see if you can hit it," he stated as both of them went out into the back of the dojo. Nabiki frowned heavily drawing her bow and notching one arrow to it. She reared the bow string back, concentrating on the target and let it go. The arrow flew across the yard and hit the target dead center of the bull's-eye. "Impressive Nabiki...Bull's-eye, have you done this before?"

Nabiki smirked slightly at first, "Nope first time."

Tofu gave a brief nod, "Well then, try it again make sure it's not a fluke," Nabiki scowled but did grab another arrow and drew it back and then let it fly, the arrow again flew across the yard to land right next to it's brother dead center in the bull's-eye. "Very nice, now the moving targets," he pointed to a set moving bull's-eyes. "Also do it in rapid fire, let's see if my hunch is correct."

Nabiki shrugged focusing on the moving targets and taking a deep breath she started to reach for the arrows. Quickly she'd aim, fire, and reached back until there was nothing left of the arrows. Looking up she saw roughly almost all of her arrows had struck home, three or four had gone wide striking the tree behind the targets or the fence, and six of the arrows had hit the targets on the bull's-eye or extremely close to it. She felt Tofu gently pat her shoulders, "By the Kami, Nabiki you're a natural," Nabiki's cheeks reddened never had been praised her efforts much the only one who had ever praised her efforts to a degree had been Ranma. Though the pig tailed martial artist never said anything directly to her about her mercenary life, there was one incident that brought some clarity to her.

-Flashback-

Nabiki and Akane were walking quietly home from school, when Nabiki spotted one of her clients had stepped in front of her. "I need to have a few words with you Tendo, it's about a business transaction."

Nabiki shrugged, "What's on your mind?"

"The fight Saotome was in the other day, I think the odds were highly unfair I'm new to the school, and I want at least a partial refund."

Nabiki sighed mostly in regret she had used the money from Ranma's fight to repair the ceiling at home. "Sorry no refunds," she stated coolly.

The other student glared angrily at Nabiki and before Akane could react to protect her sister the boy struck out with his fist only to be intercepted by Ranma's palm. "Hey what ya think your doing?"

The boy paled slightly, "She didn't give me a fair bet and now she won't give me a refund," he stated hoping that stating his case wouldn't get him pounded flat.

Ranma glanced at Nabiki and shrugged, "Ain't got a refund because she used it to fix the side of the house that I was knocked through because of my mouth."

"WHAT!" the boy shouted in outrage forgetting Ranma for a second.

Ranma frowned deeply, "Chill I like to see you fix a house or pay bills when your mom or pops don't have money comin' in."

The other boy blinked a few times before taking a deep breath snorts, "Fine, next time I'll be a little more cautious with my money."

Ranma broke out into a huge smile, "You'll try but one thing Nabiki is good at, is separating ya from your cash, so my advice have less cash."

The boy nodded walking away, Nabiki decided to hide her gratitude beyond an arch eye brow, "What was that crack again, Saotome?" Ranma started to sweat turning to face her. She watched him chuckle nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh hey Nabiki, Akane, didn't see ya there... Well gotta run," the pigtailed boy answered jumping up onto the nearby fence and ran off.

-End Flashback-

As much as she wanted to make Ranma pay for his little comment, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was the closest thing she ever had from him that could be considered a compliment. She slowly dropped her arm, letting the bow hang loosely in her grip, "Thanks Doc," she said casually.

Tofu had slowly donned on his outfit, that was reminiscent to the Dark Lords of the Sith in the Star Wars movies. Basically it was a black on black tunic, black pants, dark brown leather boots, a belt, and a black cloak with a hood. The only minor difference was two things... He carried a hip pouch with Dark Ages medical equipment, as well as some modern medical supplies. He also carried a long sword strapped to his waist, the outer tunic was deceptive however, underneath the heavy black tunic was a two fine layers of chain mail he hand woven himself during the last D&D convention he attended. He turned to regard the group, all decked out in their period clothing. The only one missing had been Kasumi who had gone to put the government auction sign up for the home. They had already torn down the dojo, and the girls had put the small shrines dedicated to their mother, father, and baby sister in with their belongings. He turned towards them.

"Once we do this... The four of us will be dropped literally on Ranma, with no one holding the mirror in this world, it'll crash into the ground and shatter it, leaving us trapped," he stated explaining the finality of what they would be doing.

"We made our decision Doctor," Nodoka said softly. "This world has brought us nothing but pain and misery. A new world and a new life is what the girls need, my son is all that I need. So please Doctor, continue."

Tofu nodded, "Focus on Ranma and shed a tear, the mirror will do the rest," they all did as the doctor instructed and with a flash of light the four vanished. Without someone to hold onto the mirror, the Nanban mirror fell. The shiny surface caught the corner of the table and shattered into a million pieces.

In Lodoss, Ranma, Pirotess, Slader, and Granite were casually making there way west when Ranma stopped and his body started to tense up.

Pirotess stopped looking at him questionably, "What is the matter my beloved?" she asked softly.

"For some reason my danger sense went off, last time that happened was when I was home, and this one happened just before Shampoo crashed her bike onto my head," he stated softly. A second after he finished that sentence, a bright flash appeared above the sky, and four bodies dropped. Pirotess, Slader, and Granite watch in morbid fascination as the bodies seemed to become magnetically drawn to Ranma as they fell. Ranma looked up in time as the bodies collided with him crashing them all to the ground in a heap. Pirotess could see her love's foot sticking out of the heap twitching.

"Ranma!" she shouted worried about his safety, quickly dismounted from her horse and running over to him. When she and the others came closer she saw that it was three women, two around Ranma's age and one older woman who bore a startling resemblance to Ranma's female side, and a man. The four groaned softly, the two men in the heap groaned the loudest since it was they the three women landed on top of.

"Oh my!" one of the girls grunted.

"Kasumi?" Ranma muttered quickly recovering he looked at the four people that crashed on his head he had a mixture of surprise and joy on his face. "Nabiki, Doctor Tofu, MOM!" he shouted at the last part quickly sliding over and hugged his mother who was still trying to reorient herself. "H-H-How did you get here?" he asked as the shock wore off.

Tofu groaned softly, "I think I've broken something," he muttered adjusting his glasses, and pulling something from behind his back. He readjusted his glasses looking at a broken carrot from the supply bag Nodoka had been carrying. "Oh."

Nabiki shoved Tofu off of her looking up at the monstrous Troll gulping a bit, before looking at Ranma. "Long story Saotome," she grabbed her bow checking to make sure it survived the crash and sighed in relief.

The five on the ground slowly stood up. "Guess you guys can tell us on the way to the Gnome Village," Ranma said with a shrug brushing his body off of the dirt and what not that his clothes had collected while on the ground.

Nodoka finally returned the hug her son had given her. "Yes, a lot has to be explained but not just by us, my son," she smirked slightly looking at how close he and the Dark Elf were standing. Ranma blushed slightly and started to sweat.

Slader smirked slightly, "What's the matter boy feeling pressured?"

Ranma glared at the Gnome, "Little ghoul," he snorted crossing his arms in disgust.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kingdom of Flaim

Ranma led his group, which now had grown from four... To eight as his mother, the Tendo girls which were now Saotome girls, thanks to his mother, and the good Doctor Tofu had joined them through a rather unique process. He didn't think Tofu knew the people he did, but Ranma was glad he did. While it was painful to see Kasumi and Nabiki again, he was happy to see his mother. Nodoka had explained to Ranma the situation after he was knocked into the portal, the funerals he missed and the girls' adoption. Even though both girls were of age, their emotional instability at the time had the government convinced enough to allow Nodoka to take them in. So now Ranma had two sisters which he simply took in stride, they would've been his sisters anyway if he and Akane had married.

The group stopped in a grove of trees, as Ranma asked his mother for the shrines of his father and Akane. His mother gave them to him, then walking to a clearing he knelt down, and put them on the ground. Then using his ki, to light the incense, and clapped his hands together as he began to pay his respects. He felt Pirotess arrive to his left and kneel down just as he had done. "I have seen things like this in your memories beloved, can you explain to me how you do this ritual of passing?"

Ranma smiled softly, "It's not too hard to do, just think of a prayer you wish to send. Then you clap your hands together, and then begin your prayers."

Pirotess nodded looking at the two shrines she glare at Genma's. "Do they have to be pleasant prayers?" Ranma chuckled and shook his head no.

"Nah, he don't really deserve it, I'm only sending him one. It's Akane that I'll be sending my good ones to," he said softly closing his eyes and clapped his hands again

Pirotess nodded, as she closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. She didn't send any prayers to Genma. It was more like curses and hexes, and she hoped it would make him scream in violent torture wherever his soul was. She didn't really send any prayers to Akane either, more like promises and guarantees, something she hoped the quick tempered young girl would understand, in her place in the after life. When she finished she opened her eyes and saw Ranma bowing deeply facing Akane's shrine. Pirotess quietly followed his example hoping that Akane would receive her assurances. With that Ranma finished his bow and leaned back up looking troubled. "What is the matter, love?"

"Thinking of some of the stuff I promised myself I would do that day the demon attacked. Damn pervert had to ruin everything by being petty, couldn't take the fact I beat him," the pigtailed martial artist slumped slightly thinking about all things he wanted to accomplish and never had been able to. Then he felt Pirotess gently pull him into a warm embrace, and for the first time since he fell out of the portal he shed tears.

Slader sat back smoking his pipe looking well, Nabiki raised her eyebrow at the Gnome, "You seem high and mighty, right now?"

"Oh yeah, getting home to my village, I'm going to throw a big banquet, to mark the occasion where the Gnomes second smallest group of people swear allegiance to a boy who rescued their Chief," he chuckled lightly.

"I saw in the mirror the Dark Elves did the same thing what kind of significance is that anyway?' Nabiki asked more to get information than anything, she doubt she could restart that in this world but she'd love to try.

"Basically if your brother asked us to take up arms for him, to fight a war or heck start one we'd do it without question. We haven't met Granite's tribe but just by asking for his friendship, your brother, has gained the entire Troll nation has his ally. If you think the Gnomes are getting the short end of this, you're sadly mistaken," Slader stated puffing his pipe. "Though the boy probably doesn't understand it, nor would he care if he did."

Nabiki smirked slightly she understood it well, "How big are these tribes?"

Slader shrugged, "Can't say for the Dark Elves. Since they have thirteen governing heads, well twelve now... One of the heads represents to my estimate of about 10,000 Dark Elves, male, female, and children are mostly trained as warriors since birth. Trolls at least 30,000 of them are scattered throughout the mountain ranges in the North. As for my people, I can tell you we're not small in number ourselves, I rule over 20,000 and that's one big headache if you ask me," he chuckled slightly. Nabiki quietly did the math in her head... She made a low whistle as she tallied it up. Slader chuckled, "As you can see if your brother asked us to, he be sitting on the throne of Valis by the end of the month.

"But he wouldn't do that," Nabiki stated confidently. "He's been many things, but a tyrant isn't one of them."

Slader nodded puffing his pipe again, "And that's why those that swear allegiance to him do so, because whenever he asks us to go to war it'll be damn good reason. The boy has too much purity of the heart to be like what this Emperor Beld was."

"So tell us Slader what was it like around here before Ranma appeared?" Tofu asked, his D&D nerd side getting to him.

The Gnome sipped some ale he had in a flask wiping his mouth, "Pretty horrific, according to the Dark Elf, there was a war between Marmo and Valis, since you don't know who they are let me explain," Slader replied as he cleared his throat. "I'd say roughly thirty years ago, war broke out between some wizard in the Far East beyond the desert Kingdom of Flaim. The wizard had created some sort of demonic army... Well six heroes were called upon to find and destroy the magical item that gave the wizard the ability to summon demons. Two knights, a warrior priest of Falis, a High Elf, a thief, and a wizard. The two knights were given special swords, sister swords that had the power to destroy magical items...A demon sword, and a holy sword if I wasn't mistaken."

"That doesn't sound good, putting swords that are polar opposites together for this journey," Nodoka whispers.

"It didn't happen while they accomplished their task. The wizard's demonic army vanished before Valis had been breeched. But the one who wielded the Demon sword began to succumb to its power, Beld. He didn't know it at first and by the time he realized it, it was far too late. He left Lodoss for a time gathering followers asking for aide from trusted friends in the Goblins and the Dark Elves. It all accumulated in the war that began a year ago, and I believed ended in Marmo, when the wizard Wagnard tried to resurrect the Goddess Kardis, but a free knight by the name of Parn stopped him. I heard he'd used both the Holy and Demon swords to pierce the shell that sealed the High Elf, Wagnard tried to use as a sacrifice," Slader explained looking up at the clouds. "Or so rumors are pointing... Personally I'm not real good with rumors, I deal in facts and bloodshed," he chuckles taking another sip out of his flask.

Ranma and Pirotess rejoined them shortly after there prayers to the shrines of Akane and Genma. Ranma looked worn out, and yet at the same time, he looked better than he had in a long while. "So how far is it to your village Slader?" the pigtailed boy asked.

Slader casually waved his hands, "Bout another full day then we reach home sweet home," he smiled slightly. "So judging by the look of peace on your face, the Elf show you a good time?"

Pirotess blushed while Ranma looked confused, "She and I were sending prayers to my father and my dead fiancée. I hardly consider it a good time," Ranma stated crossing his arms.

The Dark Elf leaned over to Ranma and whispered something into his ear, Nabiki who had been watching the exchange and started to smirk. "Still as naive as ever." she thought, apparently the Dark Elf was explaining to Ranma, what the Gnome meant by his statement. When the Elf dropped her hand and stepped back from him, Nabiki could've sworn, she saw a vein pop out of Ranma's forehead for a split second.

"Perverted little Gnome," the former Tendo girl turned Saotome started giggling. "Hey it's not funny Nabiki!" Ranma's shouted, as his face turned as red as his armor.

Nodoka chuckled softly as they began to pack up and continue traveling again. It was tiresome though, since arriving in this new world the group had spent a bare minimum of time in villages, usually because of their huge companion. Nodoka never liked to travel as much as her husband and son, but she hoped that they could find a town or city soon.

The group passed through a broad dry field that overlooked a familiar mountain range, well familiar to Ranma and Pirotess. Stopping suddenly, Ranma looked up at the huge mountain which was smoking slightly from the opening at the top, no longer housing the dragon Shooting Star. He looked over at Pirotess who nodded and giggled slightly. "I don't know how we did it, but we're right back to where Pirotess and I started," Ranma grumbled.

Slader blinked, "Weren't we heading northwest?"

" _Those days of fog and cloud cover must've turned us around somehow_ ," Granite said softly.

The Gnome growled softly kicking a rock and crossing his arms looking annoyed, "Great, just perfect, damn fog screwed up our directions and the clouds couldn't let us check our course at night. So what now, by the time I return home, my brother will already be crowned Chieftain."

Ranma scratched his head looking to Pirotess for guidance, "Is there any place around this area outside that one place we came to when we first met, I am not lettin' those perverts touchin' my mom and sisters."

Pirotess nodded though she was reluctant to mention it, "The Kingdom of Flaim isn't far from here, though I don't except to get a well received welcome," she said softly.

Ranma gently took her hand and smiled to her, "If they try to hurt ya they got to get past me," he said causing his mother and sisters to gush.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Nabiki stated.

It took most of the remaining day to cut across the desert sands to reach the Kingdom of Flaim. The centerpiece of the Kingdom was a large busling city, which looked right out of the movie 'Aladdin.' Adobe lined buildings, a central marketplace, and hundreds of people giving the group glares, open stares, and hostile glances as they walked along. Most of them staring were situated on one individual, and this time it wasn't Granite. Having been in several battles with the people of Flaim working under Ashram and Beld, apparently many of the people had long memories. Pirotess was certain that if she had walked into the city by herself, she would've of been lynched before getting two feet inside the city limits.

As they walked further into the city, the crowd seemed to grow more and more the deeper they went in. Ranma's danger sense was constantly on alert. Apparently Pirotess' old life was going to coming back to haunt her now. Looking ahead he saw three heavily armed guards step into their path. "Halt, King Kashue wishes to speak with you," the lead guard stated coolly, "No doubt to ask why you brought that, into his kingdom," the guard glared at Pirotess.

Ranma grabbed the pike lifting it and the guard off the ground, his eyes narrowing at the man who was in a near panic now. "That's not nice," he hissed at the poor man. Dropping the man who crashed to the ground dazed at the immense strength of the young man. Ranma led his group to the castle, while the guards kept a respectful distance away from the crimson armored young man.

Brona quietly inspected the few undead warriors that hadn't risen yet examining the reason for it. Upon his scrutiny he found out, that those who have rose were missing their heads, or only had the neck was broken. Another reason he could see, was some had arrows in their skulls. "Of all the weaknesses to have, it had to be loosing its head. That's just too cliché," the old wizard grumbled, as he stood up and rubbed his beard. "Not like those fools in Valis will ever know," he chuckled darkly, while walking along the ranks all his troops were in now, standing and waiting for his order. "Beld, you may begin the invasion," he stated coming to the former ruler of Marmo. "Do not stop until everyone in the North have been annihilated... Show no mercy," Beld had been kneeling. "Rise."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meeting Kashue

Ranma and company were brought into a great hall, which signified the same lifestyle as the rest of the city...Though the elegance in here was much better, than it was the rest of the city. The pigtailed martial artist had seen the Disney movie 'Aladdin' with Akane once, the castle looked much like the one Jasmine and her father had lived in. The startling contrast of the great hall was overshadowed by the man sitting in the throne in front of them. He was a tall man with short jet black hair, a finely trimmed mustache and beard, and wore light grey clothing. His armor which hung on a rack in a corner, almost matched his clothing. He also wore a long blue cloak and a turban. His outward appearance would label him a rogue. One of the guards bowed to him. "M'lord Kashue," the guards dropped their hateful gaze on Pirotess, the moment the group entered the castle, which was very puzzling to the young martial artist.

Kashue nodded, "So we have the famed 'Crimson Knight,' I've heard rumors flying about you, but until I saw you with my own eyes, I didn't think they'd be true."

Ranma looked confused, "Um what rumors are those?"

The Mercenary blinked a moment, "Difficult for me to say really, only that you've saved a village from some of Marmo's lingering forces, wandered into the realm and in the company of a Dark Elf and a Troll, defeated a band of kidnappers trying to take the Princess of Valis and her consort with your bare hands. This list goes on and on."

Ranma scratched the back of his head for a moment, "I don't know about the kidnapping stuff, but everything else sounds bout right," he paused crossing his arms. "What's the idea having us arrested we didn't do anything wrong?"

Kashue chuckled, "Sorry, merely to appease the masses of the city. Wounds are still fresh in the minds of my people, having a Dark Elf walk into the city makes them angry enough."

Pirotess bowed her head, "I am ashamed King Kashue, for what my people did as part of Beld's army."

The Mercenary King simply waved his hand, "Though my people hold grudges, I do not. Besides I could see clearly in your walk that you've changed your path," he smiled sitting down in his throne glancing at Ranma's companions. "Slader, old friend what are you doing here?"

The Gnome gave an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders, "Well I thought ya missed me, so I dropped by," he stated with a dry wit of sarcasm.

Kashue laughed, "I see your humor hasn't changed in ten years."

"Nope, and the boy here has given me new fuel to add to the fire," Slader smirked. "We were on our way to stop my brother from taking over my job when we we're invited here," the gnome explained.

"Strange your brother and your council are here in the guestrooms, they came looking for you," Kashue replied.

Slader body stiffened, "Why would they do that?"

"They haven't made knowledge that I was privy too, kept muttering things in your Gnome tongue," if the King of Flaim looked annoyed it, but it didn't show.

Slader nodded, "Be back in a few boy," the Gnome told Ranma as he ran off to meet his kin while Ranma watched him leave.

Kashue meanwhile, took stock of Slader and Ranma's other companions. He saw the huge Troll standing behind Ranma rather protectively. The king was mildly surprised by it. No human being in recent memory had befriended a Troll, the last time it had happened it was through a life debt. The other four were human one man and three women. The man dressed like a druid, but by Kashue's experience he held himself like a healer, the young long brown haired woman standing next to him had a look of serenity on her face, which was only a mask he could see her eyes held tragic pain. The girl standing next to her had short brown hair. The look in this girl's eye brought a small smile to the Mercenary king's lips. The girl was mentally calculating everything around her, no doubt mentally preparing a list of questions. Finally his eyes set upon the red haired woman; standing next to the red armored boy, to say Kashue became enamored by her beauty would be an understatement.

Meanwhile, Ranma was getting bored, "So ya aren't going to throw us in jail?"

"No, quite the contrary, I had received word from some old friends that they would like to meet you. It seems the High Elves had some sort of legend that coincides with the fact that you're wearing red armor and have a Dark Elf, Gnome, and Troll following you around. I only ask for your indulgence and to be my guest until they arrive."

Ranma scratched his head glancing at Pirotess, "Uh, what's he mean by that?"

Pirotess giggled slightly, "He asked if we mind staying until his friends show up."

The pigtailed martial artist thought about it a moment, "Yeah sure, besides I think my mom, Kasumi, Tofu, and Nabiki be better off staying here anyway. Don't have to worry 'bout them gettin' hurt."

"Are you saying I cannot look after myself, son?" Nodoka asked coolly.

Ranma took a few moments to collect himself like Pirotess taught him before answering to avoid putting his foot in his mouth. "Nah mom, it's just that if we got set up by a raiding party or something, those that can't fight could get hurt while those that are fightin' are distracted," he frowned a moment. The only ones who couldn't really fight physically in their group were Nabiki and Kasumi. "Besides I didn't think ya liked walking around like I do."

Nodoka wasn't sold on the first part but the last part rang true, she didn't like the idea of wandering from one place to another. "I agree about the wandering part my son. It's not a life, to which I'm use to. Nor is it a life the girls are use to either."

Kashue listened to the exchange, while rubbing his beard. It turned out, that the woman was in fact the red armored boy's mother. It wasn't too far fetched considering how closely they resembled each other, "My castle is free to you, and anything you wish will be brought to you."

Ranma shrugged, "All I want is something to do, I've haven't been in a good fight since I was with Pirotess' people," he smiled brightly apparently had forgotten how close he came to being killed while he had been there. "They really know how to show a guy a good time."

Kashue turned to Pirotess with a confused expression only to see the Dark Elf's face colored red looking at the floor almost in shame. "If you wish for some sword practice, my best knights could use the workout to...," Pirotess and Granite were violently shaking there heads, eyes wide and skin slightly pale, which was really tricky, considering both had darker skin colors. The red armored boy however was extremely excited Kashue walked towards the group. "Allow me to show you around then."

In another part of Lodoss... Still trying to catch a glimpse of Ranma and his group, Parn was sitting in a tavern eating his food lightly glaring at the various male patrons who were giving Deedlit a once over. Deedlit however was too busy talking to the owner of the establishment to notice the looks she was getting. After conversing with the owner for a few moments she walked back over to sit with Parn, Slain, and Leylia, "The Crimson Knight's real name is Ranma Saotome, he passed through here before going east. His group had increased in number. The owner mentioned that he was traveling with a Troll, a Dark Elf, a Gnome, four women, and a man. Although the fourth woman, seemed to have vanished when they left."

Slain sipped the ale he was drinking, "While you were talking, Parn and I talked to a few rangers. Seems to be new rumors flying about of an outpost in the deep Northern Mountains hadn't been heard from in sometime. It appears that Etoh sent a scouting party up into the mountains to find out what happened to the outpost, and none of the scouts have returned."

Parn used his index finger to rub his temple, "Wonder what could be going on?"

The High Elf was about to add to Slain's comments, when a blue and green desert falcon flew in and landed on the table in front of Parn. "Isn't that one of King Kashue's messenger falcons?"

Parn quickly untied the parchment from the bird's talons, and unrolled it as the bird took off. "Kashue has the Crimson Knight and his company in his castle right now. Strange... I wonder how they got turned around and ended up in Kashue's kingdom?"

None of the others could explain it either, as they paid for their meal and quickly left for the kingdom of Flaim. As they got closer, more rumors of things happening in the deep North began arising, rumors of an 'Army of the Dead' marching down from the nameless valley.

Ranma watched as another knight of Kashue's army crashed into the ground, gasping in pain. With a frown on his face, the pigtailed boy looked up at the Mercenary monarch, "Um, sorry?" he said meekly while scratching the back of his head.

Kashue chuckled, "Maybe you should work on your swordsmanship, I see that you are already beyond exceptional in unarmed combat."

Ranma looked dejected, "I would but I'm not very good at it, I've read my mom's scrolls ten times already and performed the katas they'd shown."

Kashue nodded, "Then how about you spar with me, I've been told I'm quite the teacher," the monarch smiled remembering his days with Parn and how well that young man was with a sword. Etoh had told him, the young paladin had gone toe to toe with Ashram in the depths of Marmo.

Ranma smiled as Kashue tossed him, his sword. Without any further word, the pigtailed martial artist unsheathed his sword, the red blade glinting brightly in the afternoon sun. Kashue glanced at the sword, admiring the simple elegance of the blade as well as the color. "Tell me, young Ranma, how did you get such a fine blade?"

The young martial artist looked at the sword and smiled brightly, "Made it myself," twirling the sword in a figure eight pattern before moving into a stance holding the sword in upper guard position the blade pointing toward Kashue. Kashue made a saluting motion, before getting in a fencing position. The monarch quickly lunged in bringing his sword level to test Ranma's reaction. The young martial artist blocked and then countered bringing his sword in from the left, Kashue deftly blocked it, knocking the sword aside, to lunge in again, Ranma countered spinning out of the way at the same time bringing his sword up catching Kashue's blade from underneath. To avoid the sword getting knocked from his hands the Mercenary king followed the sword's momentum spinning it in a northeastern arc to come up to meeting Ranma's sword, which quickly came down to block Kashue's blade.

"Very good Ranma, your responses are very quick," the Mercenary king tried a left fake, then came in at the right only to have Ranma's blade meet it. The spar began in earnest as they ducked, weaved, lunged, and parried each move in quick succession. Kashue was barely able to follow his young companions movements throughout the sparring session, as their swords clashed loudly in the afternoon sunlight, the sun giving the blades a bright glow almost as if they were bathed in fire, Kashue's giving off a bright white glow while Ranma's gave a bright crimson glow. Ranma would spin and lunge to meet the Mercenary king's lunges and parry's, neither getting the upper hand.

"Um, King Kashue have you met or known any Elves in your life?" Ranma asked in mid strike countering a low strike the red blade flickering a moment in his eye.

"Several some as enemies like your Pirotess and others as friends, why do you ask?" the Mercenary King deftly knocked the blade to lunge in again but was block.

"Is it true they are immortal?" Ranma asked slapping Kashue's blade right swinging his sword in a high arc to have Kashue bring his blade up to meet it.

"Yes, the commonality of both Dark and High Elves is that they are immortal. Does that worry you?" the mercenary king inquired hoping it would drop the young martial artist's guard, but to no avail. Ranma quickly countered the blow coming at him from the right spinning and back flipping out of the way.

Ranma eyes looked troubled, "I had no idea, so I'll grow old and die, an she'll be the same as she is today," he responded reengaging Kashue but his heart wasn't in it from that point on, spinning once around he brought his sword up high. With a quick spin of the wrist he was disarmed, with Kashue pointing the sword at the young man's nose.

Kashue quietly sheathed his own sword and handed Ranma his. "Tis the way things are young Ranma. However if Pirotess were to bare you a child her immortal life would change to that of a mortal," he had listen in to Parn and Deedlit talking in the stateroom of his ship upon their return to Lodoss. It had been a lengthy explanation, mainly because Parn had expressed his deep worry of dying and leaving the High Elf alone.

Ranma was blushing at the comment, "Why is that?"

The Mercenary king cleared his throat not sure how to explain something like that to him. "I think Pirotess would be a better person to explain it to you," as he said that, Nodoka Saotome walked up to them, clapping her hands.

"That was a beautiful display of swordsmanship, my son," the woman smiled slipping her hands into the fold of her cloak. "You progressed rather well."

The pigtailed boy blushed again but was beaming from his mother's praise, "Thanks, mom. Still not finished with all the tiers in the scrolls," he admitted to her, as he bowed to Kashue. "Thank you for the sparring match, your better than my old man," he added smiling before running off.

Kashue watched the young pigtailed martial artist go, and then turned towards Nodoka, "You have a strange and yet wondrous son, Lady Saotome," a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

The middle aged woman looked down at the ground, "And a stranger to me, because of my foolish ideals of honor."

Cocking his head to the side... Kashue was eyeing the woman, as she started to drown herself in self pity. "It doesn't seem to affect his address upon you. He holds the love of child for his mother in his heart, like all sons do," Kashue said smiling sadly, in memory of his own mother.

Nodoka raised her head and a smile returned to her face, "Yes, it's true," she pulled her family sword from the sheath. "Care for a sparring match with me good king?"

Kashue eyes danced slightly at the invitation, "It would do me a great honor, m'lady," he drew his sword taking up the fencing stance again. While his opponent took up a stance holding her sword upside down from the hilt, he had faced the student before, now he was facing the master.


End file.
